HCC
by Pommie92
Summary: UA. Derek Hale, un des associés de la Hale Construction Company a un nouvel assistant choisi par son oncle Peter l'associé principal de la HCC. Il a bien l'impression que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour lui pourrir la vie, parce que franchement, son nouvel assistant est bizarre. Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à son oncle. Et peut-être que
1. Chapitre 1

**HCC**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction. Elle comportera 6 chapitres plus un épilogue que je vous posterai chaque semaine.

Bonne lecture !

Résumé :

UA. Derek Hale, un des associés de la Hale Construction Company a un nouvel assistant choisi par son oncle Peter l'associé principal de la HCC. Il a bien l'impression que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour lui pourrir la vie, parce que franchement, son nouvel assistant est bizarre. Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à son oncle. Et peut-être que ce nouvel assistant n'est pas une mauvaise chose finalement …

Note :

L'idée de base m'a légèrement été inspirée par la série Suits (pour ceux qui connaissent), au niveau de la relation entre les personnages (pas vraiment de l'histoire).

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son grand fauteuil, sa tasse de café à la main. Il tournait le dos à son bureau et était face à la vue sur les gratte-ciels. Cette immense baie vitrée était le seul avantage de ce boulot. Avec le fauteuil. Enfin, le seul, il devait bien y en avoir d'autres. Mais, après un début de journée aussi détestable, il avait vraiment du mal à en trouver.

Bien sûr, ça pourrait paraître un peu prématuré à 9 heures du matin. Mais le jeune Hale avait déjà vécu assez de petits tracas du quotidien pour se dire « Quelle bonne journée de m… », ce genre de moments où l'on se dit, « j'aurais mieux fait de rester sous la couette ». Cependant, son emploi ne lui en laissait pas le loisir.

En effet, du haut de ses 24 ans, Derek Hale était déjà l'un des associés les plus influents de la Hale Construction Company, appelée communément HCC. Comme beaucoup, vous vous direz sûrement que c'est facile de gravir les échelons dans une société qui appartient à votre famille, mais vous auriez tort. Le jeune homme avait remporté de nombreux gros chantiers pour la société et avait géré plusieurs dossiers délicats. Aussi, son mérite n'était plus à prouver pour la plupart des personnes qui travaillaient à la HCC. Oui, la plupart seulement. Car, il y avait encore une personne qui ne cessait de titiller Derek sur sa place dans l'entreprise. Et ce n'était autre que son oncle Peter Hale, l'associé principal et dirigeant de la firme. Et aujourd'hui même, il avait encore fait des siennes.

A sa nomination en tant qu'associé junior de la HCC, Derek avait hérité d'un nouveau bureau, accompagné de plus de responsabilités mais aussi d'une secrétaire. A priori, c'était plutôt un bon point, il était content de pouvoir démontrer qu'il faisait du bon boulot grâce à ses nouvelles responsabilités, il avait hérité d'une vue imprenable sur les immeubles new yorkais et d'un fauteuil très confortable. Quant au fait d'avoir une assistante, ce ne pouvait que lui apporter de l'aide. Ça c'est ce qu'il se disait avant de connaître Bertha. Bertha était la secrétaire d'un ancien associé partit à la retraite, elle devait avoir mille deux cents ans au bas mot. Elle était myope comme une taupe et sourde comme un pot, et pour couronner le tout elle sentait l'eau de Cologne à plein nez. Derek avait bien essayé de faire comprendre à son oncle que Bertha était plus un poids qu'une bénédiction pour lui mais Peter avait répondu « Tu n'as qu'à la virer ». Et Derek, n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Qui voudrait dire à une femme vieille comme le monde qui n'avait travaillé que dans un seul endroit durant toute sa vie de débarrasser le plancher parce que son odeur l'incommodait ?

Il avait donc fait avec Bertha, réparant ses bourdes et se débrouillant pour avoir le moins de choses à lui confier. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Enfin, sept jours auparavant, le fossile s'était résolue à prendre sa retraite. Derek prit un air triste et lui offrit un bouquet de fleurs, sautant intérieurement de joie ! Cependant, sa réjouissance fut de courte durée. Le lendemain, alors qu'il feuilletait des CV un air joyeux sur le visage, son oncle débarqua dans son bureau. Il lui déclara que c'est lui qui allait embaucher sa secrétaire, il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui, premier jour de la nouvelle secrétaire mystère. Evidemment, la moitié de la société devait déjà connaître l'identité de cette personne, mais lui non, il n'avait pas eu ce privilège parce que ça amusait follement son oncle. D'où la mauvaise humeur de Derek, car, il savait d'expérience que ce qui amusait son oncle était souvent synonyme de problèmes pour lui.

Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Froid, bien entendu. Journée pourrie, le retour ou plutôt la continuation. Il se massa les tempes, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quel mauvais tour son oncle diabolique avait bien pu lui jouer ? Ne vous y méprenez pas, Peter n'était pas réellement une « mauvaise personne », juste une petite fouine fourbe dont le but dans la vie semblait être de casser les pieds de Derek. Il essayait peut-être d'obtenir un record mondial du plus grand empêcheur de tourner en rond. Et il était sûrement pas loin de l'obtenir.

Il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. C'était le numéro de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Voilà, les ennuis commençaient. Il tendit le bras d'un geste las et décrocha l'appareil.

\- Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix la moins agressive possible

\- Monsieur Hale ? Votre nouvelle recrue est arrivée. Je lui ai dit de monter directement au 18ème.

\- Merci Tania, je vais la chercher à la sortie de l'ascenseur.

\- Bonne journée Monsieur.

Après avoir reposé le combiné, il s'accorda encore quelques secondes d'apitoiement sur son sort la tête contre le bois massif du bureau, les yeux fermés. Avec un long soupir, il se déplia, s'appuyant du plat de ses mains et se mit debout. S'il n'avait pas comme règle personnelle de toujours garder un visage impassible devant les collaborateurs de son service, il aurait traîné des pieds en ronchonnant jusqu'à son point d'arrivée. Au lieu de cela, il marcha la tête haute de son pas pressé habituel, si bien que personne ne put deviner son embarras ni sa lassitude.

Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, il eut un moment de doute. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme grand, plutôt élancé, l'air agité qui regardait de tous les côtés, un dossier dans les mains. Quand il le vit au détour du couloir menant vers l'ascenseur, Derek se dit d'abord « Où est ma secrétaire ? Elle s'est perdue ? ». Il commençait à râler intérieurement se disant que son oncle avait choisi une potiche qui ne pouvait même pas prendre un ascenseur sans se perdre. Puis, plus il avançait jusqu'à sa destination, plus une idée saugrenue germait dans sa tête. Et si c'était lui sa nouvelle secrétaire ? Et lorsque le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un grand sourire, il su que sa deuxième hypothèse était la bonne.

Donc son oncle avait embauché un homme. Un gamin, même, se dit-il car il n'avait pas l'air très âgé. Bon passé l'effet de surprise, ça n'était pas un défaut. Ce gamin pouvait faire un aussi bon boulot qu'une femme, le sexe n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Mais lorsque le gosse se mit à parler, il avait compris qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas inquiété pour rien.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Hale. Je suis Stiles Stilinski, votre nouvel assistant. Je suis tellement content de vous rencontrer. Je suis très heureux de travailler pour la HCC, j'étais vraiment ravi que Monsieur Hale, votre oncle hein pas vous, me rappelle pour me dire que j'ai le poste. Même si Peter Hale me fait un peu peur, il a l'air … Bizarre, je sais pas, vous trouvez pas ? Oh, je suis bête je vous dis ça mais vous c'est votre oncle. Alors, vous le trouvez peut-être pas bizarre…

Bon, à un moment donné, Derek perdit le fil. Ce type débitait beaucoup trop de mots à la minute. Et puis c'était pas franchement intéressant. Il commençait à se dire que ce garçon avait dû beaucoup amuser Peter qui avait cru que ça ferait aussi rire Derek. Et puis, franchement, Stiles Stilinski c'était quoi ce nom ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait vraiment interrompre son bavardage intempestif. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Enchanté, Monsieur Stilinski. Je vais vous montrer votre bureau.

Le jeune, dans son empressement à vouloir serrer la main de son nouveau patron fit tomber le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains éparpillant son contenu sur le sol. Derek lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. « Ne pas juger trop vite » s'exhorta-t-il. Il regarda alentour, quelques-uns de ses employés trainaient dans le coin pour cancaner à la pause-café. Il leur jeta un regard noir et ils s'enfuirent tous lâchement.

Après que le jeune Stilinski ait récupéré tous ses papiers, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du nouvel assistant, attenant à celui de Derek. Le trajet, fort heureusement assez court, se fit dans un silence tendu.

\- Bien Monsieur Stilinski, voici votre bureau. Déclara Derek en faisant un vague geste de la main désignant l'espace de travail. Vous trouverez dans le dossier qu'on vous a remis à votre arrivée l'identifiant et le mot de passe à utiliser pour vous connecter à votre ordinateur. Je vous laisse vous installer et après je vous montrerais comment utiliser l'agenda électronique pour la prise de rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme posa son dossier sur le bureau et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à roulettes avec l'air réjoui d'un gamin devant ses cadeaux de noël. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons préférant ne pas voir si, comme il le pressentait, Stilinski allait faire tourner le siège sur lui-même. Il regagna son bureau retenant à grand peine un soupir désespéré. Il prit la tasse de café qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau et la porta à ses lèvres. Toujours Froid. Il ne s'était pas réchauffé tout seul depuis tout à l'heure. Cette journée ne se déroulait vraiment pas comme il en aurait eu envie. Il commençait à entrevoir pourquoi son oncle avait choisi ce gosse. Il avait l'air maladroit et bavard. Son oncle devait trouver drôle que son « assistant » soit tout l'opposé de lui et manifestement ait un caractère qui le ferait sortir de ses gonds.

\- Monsieur Hale, vous pouvez me montrer votre agenda.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Puis, il répondit sans se retourner :

\- Ne m'appeler pas comme ça. Monsieur Hale c'est mon oncle. Appelez-moi Derek comme tout le monde.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Stiles.

Derek se retourna, sa tasse dans la main. Stiles était si près de lui, qu'il se cogna contre le corps tout en longueur du jeune homme et renversa son café froid – ce n'était peut-être pas si mal finalement – sur sa chemise.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Monsieur Hale, enfin je veux dire Derek, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis tellement maladroit. Je vais arranger ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais nettoyer …

C'en était trop pour Derek, il ne pouvait plus écouter ce garçon déblatérer autant de mots à la minute.

\- Stiles, le coupa-t-il, retournez à votre bureau, j'ai une chemise de rechange dans mon placard et vous allez téléphoner au service de nettoyage pour la tâche sur la moquette.

XXX

Même pas une heure qu'il était ici et son nouveau patron le détestait déjà. Il avait été en dessous de tout. Il était tellement nerveux, il voulait vraiment réussir dans ce boulot. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, sans se vanter, il était plutôt brillant comme personne. Bon, au premier abord c'était pas forcément évident. Malheureusement, il était un peu hyperactif et le stress le faisait devenir bavard et maladroit. Et son nouvel employeur avait l'air de n'avoir jamais appris à sourire. Il avait aussi l'air épuisé et patibulaire. Mais Stiles n'allait pas renoncer. Il devait garder ce boulot. Et il allait y arriver.

Il était retourné à son poste. Du coin de l'œil, à travers les baie vitrées du bureau de Derek - comme il voulait qu'on l'appelle - il vit son boss ouvrir un placard et enlever sa chemise. Comme ça sans gêne aucune. La porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir le cachait en grande partie mais quand même un peu de pudeur ! Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était incroyablement bien bâti. Il détourna aussi vite que possible le regard en tentant de ne pas rougir. Il ne lui manquerait plus que son chef croit qu'il ait des vues sur lui. Il avait déjà l'air de penser que son nouvel assistant était désespérant alors il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'il rajoute pervers au tableau de ses défauts présumés. Cependant, il ne put se retenir de jeter un regard furtif dans la direction de son employeur, juste pour voir si la voie était libre - hum hum- et c'est à ce moment-là que ce fut l'horreur totale. Derek le regardait lui aussi. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu le mater quelques secondes auparavant ? Est-ce qu'il le prenait pour un pervers harceleur sexuel ? Est-ce qu'il allait appeler les ressources humaines dans la foulée pour le virer aussi sec ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule réponse à toute ces questions ... Oui.

Il avait envie de prier, là tout de suite, même s'il n'était pas vraiment croyant, mais son patron allait le prendre pour un taré. Enfin, encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, cela va de soit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir la journée en évitant au maximum d'aggraver son cas et espérer qu'il survive jusque là.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Derek, qui enfilait une veste de costume sur sa chemise propre.

\- Bon je pars à la réunion d'associés. A plus tard.

Il avait dit cela comme on annonce qu'on se dirige vers l'échafaud. Stiles lui fit un sobre signe de tête. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue du patron il soupira de soulagement. Au moins, s'il faisait des trucs bizarres - parce qu'il devait admettre que ça lui arrivait souvent - personne ne le saurait. Et puis, son patron était si hostile qu'il le rendait franchement nerveux. C'était carrément difficile à supporter. Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur le dossier qu'on lui avait remis à son arrivée qui contenait des indications sur son poste, le fonctionnement de l'entreprise, des procédures à suivre pour toutes sortes de situations pratiques comme l'utilisation de l'imprimante couleur de l'étage. Apprendre un maximum de choses, ça il s'en sentait capable. Il s'absorba alors complètement dans cette tâche. Il ne vit pas vraiment le temps passé, obnubilé par l'envie d'en apprendre le plus possible et de commencer à s'organiser pour faire au mieux son travail.

Derek ne revint de sa réunion que dans l'après-midi, le visage fermé, l'air contrarié. Stiles commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas sa tête de tous les jours. En tout cas, il ne lui connaissait pour le moment que celle-ci. Il le laissa se réinstaller derrière son bureau et souffler un peu, avant d'entrer le plus discrètement possible.

\- Monsieur Hale, Derek, la commission de conformité et qualité a appelé pour l'immeuble de la 11ème.

Pas de réaction, Derek gardait son visage impassible rivé sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Ils ont annulé le rendez-vous de demain. Un imprévu semble-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Il avait tourné la tête tellement rapidement que Stiles eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Et vous avez laissé faire ça ?! Mais c'est pas possible !

Euh, il avait dû louper un épisode, parce que là, franchement, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire ?

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre se prenant la tête entre les mains

\- Vous voulez que je les rappelle ?

\- Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plus, Stiles repartit, penaud, vers son poste. Apparemment, il avait encore fait une boulette même s'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou plus, il ne saurait dire, Derek, sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Abruti de Whittemore ». Il avait emporté sa veste, sa serviette et avait fermé son bureau à clé. Il n'allait sans doute pas revenir avant demain.

Stiles eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que peut être demain lui ne serait plus là. Et puis, il se mit une gifle mentale. Il était hors de question qu'il lâche l'affaire si rapidement. Oui, son chef avait l'air d'un trou du cul toujours de mauvaise humeur mais il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas maintenant. Il avait quitter sa petite ville natale pour venir s'installer à New York il y avait quelques mois à peine. Il avait bataillé comme un fou pour convaincre son père qu'il le fallait et qu'il ne le faisait pas juste pour suivre son meilleur ami qui entamait son internat pour devenir vétérinaire dans une clinique de la grosse pomme.

Et même s'ils vivaient en colocation, Stiles devait absolument s'assumer seul financièrement. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de retourner à Beacon Hills. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors, il ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait ici pour démontrer à son horrible patron aigri qu'il serait le meilleur pour ce foutu poste. Il allait lui prouver qu'il serait vite indispensable. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Et pour ce faire, il allait commencer par faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, à savoir : fouiller partout pour trouver des informations qui lui seraient utiles. De plus, toute les bonnes stratégies militaires commençaient par connaître son ennemi.

Alors, il se connecta au réseau informatique de la société et fouilla dans les dossiers de la HCC. Assez vite, il trouva un dossier de travail concernant l'immeuble de la 11ème. Ca lui semblait un bon point de départ. Il allait peut être trouver le moyen de réparer son erreur, bien qu'il n'ai toujours pas pu l'identifier. En parcourant les différents documents sur son ordinateur, il comprit que l'immeuble en question représentait un gros enjeu pour la compagnie. Derek avait apparemment misé gros dessus. Il ne comprenait évidemment pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire mais cela lui suffisait pour savoir qu'il devait se concentrer là-dessus pour le moment.

En creusant plus, il apprit que la banque acceptait de verser les fonds nécessaires aux travaux uniquement si la commission de conformité et qualité donnait son aval. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, la commission ne semblait pas pressée de décerner le certificat adéquat. Puis, il vit une information qui le ravit au plus haut point. Le nom de la banque. Un sourire un brin diabolique s'étira sur son visage.

\- Derek est parti ?

Stiles releva la tête. Il découvra alors, debout devant son bureau, un grand jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et bouclée et au visage de chérubin. Il avait l'air affolé et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Stiles pressentait que ce gars-là devait avoir le plus grand mal à se faire respecter dans le milieu des affaires.

\- Oui, il avait rendez-vous, je peux vous aider ? Offrit Stiles

\- Je suis Isaac et je devais rendre un rapport à Monsieur Hale avant demain matin mais je ne peux pas le finir sans les chiffres que Derek devait me donner.

Le jeune garçon avait maintenant l'air d'être sur le point de vomir.

\- Ok, moi c'est Stiles, enchanté.

L'autre essaya de sourire, sans grand succès.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un moyen t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu sais où Derek aurait pu ranger ces chiffres ? Demanda Stiles

\- Dans son ordinateur je suppose, c'est tableau Excel dont j'avais besoin.

\- Bien, donc, ce qu'il nous faut c'est entrer dans le bureau et aller sur son ordinateur.

\- Oui, mais Derek ferme toujours la porte de son bureau à clé en partant le soir. Et chaque personne à des codes confidentiels pour ouvrir son ordi.

La voix d'Isaac montait à présent dans les aigus.

\- Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Stiles fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Selon toute logique, s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait avoir le double de la clé de la porte, à part la femme de ménage bien sûr, ça ne pouvait que la secrétaire. Or, c'était lui la secrétaire. Bingo ! Scotchée en haut du tiroir !

Il se leva et essaya la clé qu'il avait trouvé. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Une première partie du problème de résolu.

\- Super ! Mais comment on fait pour l'ordi maintenant ?

Stiles fit signe à Isaac de se taire et décrocha le téléphone.

\- C'est quoi le numéro de l'informatique ici ?

\- 56 94, pourquoi ?

\- Tais-toi et apprends jeune padawan.

Stiles composa le numéro et attendit trois tonalités avant qu'une voix masculine lui réponde.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Stiles le nouvel assistant de Derek Hale et j'ai comme qui dirait une urgence là vous pouvez m'aider ?

\- Ca dépend, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Derek est à une réunion et il a oublié un de ses fichiers sur son ordinateur, il aurait besoin que je lui envoie mais il a éteint son PC et je connais pas son code.

\- Dans ce cas, on ne peut rien faire, personne n'a les codes personnels des salariés, pas même l'informatique.

\- Oh allez quoi, vous allez pas me faire croire que vous pouvez pas le trouver le code. Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Danny. Répondit son interlocuteur, méfiant.

\- Danny, je peux te tutoyer ? (Il n'attendit pas de réponse) Je vais me faire virer si je trouve pas le moyen d'aider Derek, il m'a dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort, tu veux vraiment avoir ça sur la conscience ?

\- Je peux rien faire.

\- Allez, je t'en prie, je te devrais une faveur.

\- Désolé, je suis très occupé, je vais devoir raccrocher.

\- Attends, je t'en supplie ! En plus si tu raccroche je vais te rappelez sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que tu accède à ma demande, je peux même chanter pour te motiver.

\- Pitié non.

\- _Don't blame it on the sunshine, Don't blame it on moonlight, Don't blame it on good times_ ... Entonna Stiles en partant dans les aïgus.

\- Ok c'est bon, ferme-là. Donne-moi deux minutes.

Il put entendre alors le bruit des touches sur lesquelles Danny tapaient frénétiquement. Stiles faisait une danse de la victoire mentalement. Isaac, qui s'était rapproché pour écouter la conversation souriait d'une façon bien trop adorable pour son propre bien.

\- Voilà, j'ai trouvé. Identifiant : DH mot de passe : Alpha.

\- Danny, t'es le meilleur mon pote !

\- Je suis pas ton pote ! Et tu me dois une faveur !

Il raccrocha, ouvrit l'ordinateur de Derek et trouva le fichier d'Isaac. Il le copia sur la clé USB que lui tendit celui-ci et déclara :

\- Tu me dois une faveur toi aussi !

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mec, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

C'était incroyable comme ce type avait une tête d'ange et Stiles venait de se laisser avoir. Il espérait vraiment que Derek ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il avait pénétré dans son bureau sans son autorisation. Mais, il allait mettre à profit sa rencontre avec le grand blond désespéré.

\- Isaac, dis-moi, commença Stiles avec un sourire carnassier, depuis combien de temps tu travailles ici ?

\- Depuis trois ans.

\- Et tu connais bien Derek ?

\- Un peu, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Bon, tu vas aller finir ton rapport pour Monsieur Hale. Après tu reviens tout de suite à ce bureau. Je vais utiliser ma dette envers toi dès ce soir. Tu me dois un verre et des informations.

\- Ca marche ! Je me dépêche.

Il partit en courant vers son poste. Finalement, cette journée semblait mieux se terminer qu'elle n'avait commencé. Il n'allait peut-être pas se faire virer si vite. En tout cas, il n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Dès le lendemain, il mettrait en route le plan « Je suis indispensable, comment vous avez réussi à vous débrouiller sans moi avant que je ne sois là » (le nom du plan était encore à peaufiner).

Stiles eut un rictus diabolique et se frotta les mains avant de ranger ses affaires.

 **A suivre ...**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	2. Chapitre 2

**HCC**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la suite de cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et à tous ceux qui ont commenté. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Vos messages m'ont beaucoup touché. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Résumé :

UA. Derek Hale, un des associés de la Hale Construction Company a un nouvel assistant choisi par son oncle Peter l'associé principal de la HCC. Il a bien l'impression que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour lui pourrir la vie, parce que franchement, son nouvel assistant est bizarre. Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à son oncle. Et peut-être que ce nouvel assistant n'est pas une mauvaise chose finalement …

Note :

L'idée de base m'a légèrement été inspirée par la série Suits (pour ceux qui connaissent), au niveau de la relation entre les personnages (pas vraiment de l'histoire).

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

Derek s'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur. La journée n'avait même pas commencé qu'il était déjà au bout du rouleau. Il était vraiment stressé avec cette histoire d'immeuble de la 11ème. Il avait porté le projet alors même que plusieurs des plus importants associés était contre, il avait donc mis sa crédibilité en jeu une fois de plus. Il aimait prendre des risques, il s'était assuré que le chantier soit en bonne voie, il avait tout contrôlé au mieux. Donc à priori, pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Mais c'était sans compter sur cet idiot de Whittemore. La banque d'investissement Whittemore était très reconnue dans le milieu des affaires. Les investisseurs étaient rassurés lorsque c'était cette banque qui avançait les fonds pour les projets et les associés de la HCC désiraient que l'on travaille le plus possible avec cette banque. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait que très rarement de problèmes, leurs employés étant très compétents. Cependant, Jackson Whittemore, fils du PDG de la société, avait été catapulté sur un poste royal après avoir fini son master de commerce. Derek ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était incompétent, mais il semblait avoir à cœur de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Et, visiblement, une fois de plus, il avait réussi, en déplaçant de nouveau le rendez-vous avec la commission de conformité et qualité. Derek ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait mais il était persuadé que tout cela était de sa faute.

Ajouté à cela un nouvel assistant particulièrement maladroit et il avait vraiment envie de sauter par la fenêtre plutôt que de se rendre au travail.

Le ding indiquant l'arrivée au 18ème étage le rappela à lui à la manière d'une sonnerie de réveil, le tirant de ses lamentations internes. Comme d'habitude, il prit son air sévère et traversa le plateau d'un pas décidé. Arrivé devant le bureau de son nouvel assistant, il ne ralentit pas, marmonna un bonjour qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier d'aimable et se rua dans le sien. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'entendre bavarder ce matin. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Après les gaffes qu'il avait commises hier, certains n'auraient pas hésité à le virer. Mais, pour Derek, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Déjà, il s'employait chaque jour à ne pas être une personne horrible comme ce crétin de Whittemore ou comme Peter pouvait l'être parfois. Alors, il devait essayer de laisser le temps aux gens de prouver ce dont ils étaient capables. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que cher oncle pense que ces enfantillages l'atteignaient. Par conséquent, il apprendrait à supporter ce gosse.

Mais pas ce matin. Pas avant un bon café.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et souffla un grand coup. Il allait ouvrir son ordinateur, lorsqu'il vit à côté de sa souris, un de ces gobelets que donne les marchands de café à emporter. Une fine ligne de fumée s'en dégageait, signe que c'était encore chaud. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. C'était du cappuccino. La boisson qu'il commandait tous les matins quand il pressentait que la journée allait être longue. Il le porta à ses lèvres se demandant bien qui lui avait déposé.

\- Bonjour Derek !

Son nouvel assistant était entré dans son bureau et souriait comme un bienheureux. Il prit sur lui et ne dit rien se contentant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage.

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé le café que je vous ai amené. Tant mieux.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Pour votre rendez-vous avec la commission de conformité et qualité, il aura finalement lieu à 14h cet après-midi, ça vous convient ?

Derek faillit s'étouffer avec son cappuccino. Il ouvrit de grand yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

\- Ah ah, un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. Mais je vous en prie ne me remerciez pas.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Derek en resta comme scié en deux. Est-ce que ce gamin venait de se qualifier de magicien ? Non, qu'il eut été un peu impressionné par rapport au rendez-vous mais quand même, de là à s'auto-congratuler comme ça …

Il se cala au fond de son siège et sirota sa boisson chaude. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Laisser le temps aux gens de prouver ce dont ils étaient capables ? Il avait été bien inspiré. Il semblerait que ce jeune homme ait du potentiel. Espérons que ce n'était pas un coup de chance.

XXX

Stiles ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin. Il avait préparé des brownies, sa grande spécialité (même que son coloc serait prêt à se rouler par terre pour en avoir), pour remercier Danny de son aide. Il était passé chercher la boisson préférée de Derek, selon son nouvel allié Isaac. Il avait fait montre d'une grande politesse en vers la potiche de la réception pour qu'elle lui indique le service de Danny. Il lui avait déposé les brownies avant de monter à son bureau. Mais il ne regrettait en rien tous ces efforts. Rien ne valait la tête effarée de Derek quand il lui avait dit pour le rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Il n'allait peut-être pas se faire virer finalement.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de ses pensées et il se remit au travail.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre. A midi, Stiles passa une tête dans le bureau de son patron pour savoir s'il voulait qu'il passe lui prendre à manger. Derek passa commande auprès de Stiles qui se précipita pour satisfaire son nouvel employeur.

Lorsqu'il lui livra son repas, Derek le remercia et Stiles cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment espoir qu'ils puissent faire du bon boulot ensemble. Il fit volte face pour retourner à son bureau lorsqu'il entendit son patron pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que Jackson Whittemore sera présent à la réunion cet après-midi.

\- Je vois. Répondit Stiles, même s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel était le soucis exactement.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer cette fois pour empêcher le projet d'aboutir.

\- Laissez-moi dix minutes et je règle votre problème.

Stiles sortit en trombe du bureau et se rua sur son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro à la hâte et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il attendit deux sonneries avant d'entendre le mécanisme s'enclencher. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de placer un mot.

\- Lyds, la plus belle et la plus géniale des amies de cette planète. J'ai besoin de toi ! Aide moi je t'en supplie à genoux. Fais un geste pour moi dans ton immense bonté !

\- Stiles, bonjour, je vais bien merci et toi ?

\- Oui, oui, bonjour. Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, comment je pourrais refuser ?! Dit la jeune femme sur un ton ironique.

\- Très drôle. J'ai besoin que tu demande à Jackson de te rejoindre illico presto et sans me poser de questions.

\- Pas si vite James Bond. Comment ça je pose pas de questions ? Et quel prétexte je dois donner à Jackson pour l'obliger à venir me retrouver en pleine journée.

\- Je sais pas moi ! Invente n'importe quoi ! De toute façon il te mange dans la main ce crétin !

\- C'est pas faux. (Stiles pouvait deviner son air satisfait) Mais tu me devras une faveur Stiles Stilinski.

\- Je suis pas à ça près va. Merci ! Je t'adore ! T'es la meilleure.

\- Tu m'apprends rien.

Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha. Stiles s'empressa d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son chef.

\- Problème réglé patron ! Whittemore va avoir un empêchement.

\- Ne m'appelez pas patron ! Et allez vous enfin me dire comment vous avez fait ce prodige ?

Stiles pesa le pour et le contre.

\- Je connais très bien sa petite amie. Et toute personne saine d'esprit ferait tout pour ne jamais la contrarier.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Sa petite amie ... C'est un peu un coup bas ça. (Il haussa les épaules) Du moment que ça m'évite de voir sa tête de sale gosse.

Stiles ricana et regagna son poste de travail. Il se frotta les mains, encore une victoire pour lui ! Son patron n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se passer de lui. Et même plus, bientôt Derek, se demandera comment il avait pu faire avant de l'avoir à son service.

XXX

Le lendemain, Derek se rendit au bureau le cœur léger. Son rendez-vous de la veille c'était très bien passé. Comme l'avait prédit son nouvel assistant, Jacskon Whittemore, ce petit scélérat, n'était pas venu à la réunion. Un collègue venu le remplacer avait annoncé qu'il avait été retenu pour des affaires urgentes. Derek ne savait pas que c'était comme cela qu'on devait appeler une petite amie capricieuse mais peu importe. Le principal c'était que la commission avait validé le projet. La banque Whittmore n'avait donc d'autre choix que de verser les fonds nécessaires au lancement du chantier. Le plus gros projet en cours était sur des rails donc c'était parfait.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur de son pas habituel, mais ceux qui le regardait attentivement pouvait apercevoir comme une ombre de sourire sur son visage (même si bien sûr personne n'oserait le fixer ainsi). Il arriva devant son bureau salua Stiles et alla directement s'installer dans son fauteuil. Son assistant le suivit aussitôt un gobelet à la main.

\- Bonjour patron ! Votre café ! dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

\- Merci, et ne m'appelez pas patron.

\- Votre oncle, Monsieur Hale a appelé il veut vous voir dans son bureau. Rapport à la réunion d'hier.

Derek, s'était raidi à l'évocation de son oncle. Si c'était par rapport à hier alors il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Il ferma tout de même les yeux et prit le temps de savourer son café. Il entendit vaguement le téléphone de Stiles sonner, aussi lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne fut pas surpris d'être à nouveau seul dans son bureau. Il respira un bon coup et se leva. En passant à côté de son assistant, il le surpris en pleine conversation téléphonique.

\- Danny, tu peux arrêter de me harceler maintenant ?! Faut arrêter de m'appeler tous les jours !

Derek n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait un peu honte, mais cette phrase avait piqué sa curiosité. Qui était Danny ? Comme il passait devant l'open space réunissant ses collaborateurs, il eut une idée. Il prit sa voix la plus professionnelle pour annoncer :

\- Monsieur Lahey, pouvez-vous venir avec moi s'il vous plait ?

Un grand blond au cheveux bouclé se leva et contourna les bureaux pour le rejoindre. Il reprit son chemin et Isaac lui emboîta le pas après lui avoir fait un signe de tête en guise de salut.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Isaac, dis-moi, commença Derek à voix basse, tu connais un certain Danny ?

\- Danny de l'informatique ?

Le jeune homme se demanda que pouvait bien faire un gars de l'informatique dans cette histoire mais quand il vit le regard coupable de son protégé, il sut qu'il avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre lui et Stiles ?

\- Un problème ? Non pas à ma connaissance. Répondit-il en se grattant la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

Derek fronça les sourcils, cette histoire n'était pas claire. Mais il arrivait déjà devant l'ascenseur et il souhaitait se débarrasser de son oncle au plus vite. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il remercia Isaac et le congédia avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine.

Le bureau de son oncle se trouvait au 21ème étage de l'immeuble. Il était immense et très lumineux. Après avoir salua Emma, sa secrétaire, Derek pénétra. Son oncle sirotait un thé d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée, bien calé dans son siège. Il salua son neveu et lui fit signe de s'assoir face à lui. Il demanda comment s'était déroulé l'entrevue de la veille aussi Derek lui narra tout le déroulement de l'après-midi. Peter ne sembla pas très attentif mais il ne se laissa pas distraire. Chaque discussion avec son oncle lui rappelait de façon désagréable les oraux qu'il avait dû passer pour obtenir son diplôme. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être testé. Bien qu'il eut apporté de nombreux succès à l'entreprise familiale.

\- Bien, Derek, c'est parfait. Déclara-t-il à la fin du récit du plus jeune. Et comment ça se passe avec ton nouvel employé ?

Nous y voilà songea Derek. Son diabolique oncle n'en avait que faire de la commission, il voulait savoir si l'assistant qu'il avait choisi pour lui, lui rendait bien la vie infernale. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et réfléchis à toute vitesse. Tout se passait très bien avec Stiles mais s'il le confiait à son oncle, ce dernier allait tout faire pour que cela cesse. Il décida alors de dire à Peter ce qu'il voulait entendre sans trop en faire pour rester crédible.

\- Je m'y habitue bien que ce gosse soit insupportable. Répondit-il de façon laconique.

Puis, il lui raconta l'arrivée de Stiles pour illustrer ses propos.

\- Tu m'en voie contrarié. Si ce jeune homme ne te convient pas il faut le remercier.

\- En parlant de le remercier, dis-moi Peter, qui a le pouvoir de licencier mon assistant ?

Il espérait que son ton ne montrait pas son inquiétude soudaine.

\- Et bien dans le règlement de l'entreprise, il y a une clause qui stipule que la secrétaire personnelle d'un associé ne peut être licenciée que par lui. Si tu veux changer de secrétaire il va falloir te débrouiller par toi-même mon grand.

Derek s'efforça de rester impassible bien qu'il fut immensément soulagé. Il acquiesça et prétexta avoir un rendez-vous pour sortir de là au plus vite.

Stiles l'attendait dans son bureau. Il faisait les cents pas devant la baie vitrée. Ses longues jambes s'agitant à toute vitesse. A peine eut-il franchit la porte que son employé s'avança vers lui.

\- Je voulais vous faciliter la tâche Monsieur. Annonça-t-il d'un ton lugubre

Derek fronça les sourcils, de quoi parlait-il ?

\- Vous voulez me virer c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?

\- Votre oncle a dû composer mon numéro par inadvertance, ou appuyer sur bis ou je sais pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai entendu toute la conversation. Alors si vous voulez me virer, faîtes le vite. Même si je pense ...

Derek n'écouta pas la suite. Son oncle avait appelé Stiles ? Il s'en serait donné des gifles. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que le téléphone était décroché ? Vraiment, Peter ne manquait pas d'imagination pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Il se massa les tempes en sentant poindre un mal de tête carabiné. Puis, il se résolut à interrompre la crise de panique se déroulant devant lui.

\- Stiles, Stop ! Je ne veux pas vous virer. Asseyez-vous.

\- Non, non. Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par vos ...

\- Assis ! Tout de suite ! Grogna Derek

\- Bien, mais c'est juste parce que j'ai les jambes en coton. Marmonna le plus jeune

\- Stiles, premièrement, mon oncle a fait exprès de vous appeler, soyez en sûr. Il est très retors et il ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Ensuite, sachez qu'il a tenu expressément à choisir mon nouvel assistant lui-même dans le but de me créer des ennuis, parce que pour une raison obscur, il faut toujours qu'il fasse tout pour me décrédibiliser. Ca l'amuse au plus haut point sûrement. Bref, il vous a choisi vous, car, comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir vous êtes diamétralement opposé à moi. Et je n'étais pas très content au début, mais en réalité vous faîtes un très bon boulot. Alors non je ne vais pas vous licencier.

\- Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit que j'étais insupportable ? Et pourquoi avoir demandé qui pouvait me virer ?

\- Parce que je suis sûr que si Peter découvre qu'on s'entend bien et qu'on fait du super boulot ensemble, il va tenter de nous nuire, de vous nuire, de vous faire quitter votre boulot ou peut être de vous voler à moi mais en tout cas je préfère lui laisser croire que vous êtes un fardeau pour moi comme ça il nous laisse tranquilles. Et vous avez entendu sa réponse pour le licenciement, je suis le seul à pouvoir vous virer, et comme je tiens à vous garder, vous n'allez pas être remercié.

Stiles avait la bouche ouverte. C'était compréhensible vu que Derek faisait rarement plus de trois phrases d'affilée. Mais, au grand dam de son patron, il retrouva bien vite toute sa répartie habituelle.

\- Alors comme ça, vous voulez me protéger ? Vous avez raison, patron, on fait tellement une bonne équipe.

Derek leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous dire de ne pas m'appeler patron.

\- Au moins une fois de plus, patron. Ca sonne trop bien ! Je m'en lasserai jamais !

Stiles fit mine de sortir de la pièce mais Derek s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :

\- Stiles, est-ce que vous avez un problème avec un salarié de la HCC ?

\- Heu, non. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je veux dire ... enfin, rapport à votre conversation téléphonique de tout à l'heure ... Ce Danny, c'est un type de l'informatique, non ?

\- Ah, Danny, oui il bosse au service info mais j'ai pas de problème avec lui.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais il faut absolument le dénoncer s'il vous harcèle.

\- Me harceler ? (La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du plus jeune) Ah je lui ai dit d'arrêter de me harceler. Mais ça n'a rien de violent ou ... sexuel. Il m'a rendu un service et je l'ai remercié avec des browies et depuis il m'envoie plein de mails pour que je lui en refasse.

Le sourcil gauche de Derek s'arqua.

\- Des brownies hein ?

\- Ouais, 'fin pas de quoi vous inquiéter boss !

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Derek était resté tard au bureau. Il devait bien être au moins 22 heures puisqu'il pouvait voir à travers les carreaux que le soleil s'était couché. Les lumières illuminaient la ville. C'était un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais. De plus, aujourd'hui, il se sentait vraiment d'humeur à profiter de cet instant. Car, il y a quelques temps, il se sentait vraiment dépassé au boulot. Et ce n'était pas rare qu'il reste travailler aussi tard mais, ces soirs-là, il était terriblement fatigué.

Or, depuis l'arrivée de Stiles, il se sentait plus léger. C'était sûrement ça que l'on ressentait quand une personne de confiance était là, à vos côtés, pour vous assister. En tout cas, son jeune employé était d'une efficacité redoutable. Il avait espéré que la personne qui remplacerait le dinosaure qui lui servait de secrétaire serait mieux qu'elle - et honnêtement ce n'était pas si difficile - mais il n'aurait jamais pas s'attendre au raz-de-marée Stiles.

Déjà, il adorait vraiment commencer la journée en sachant que Stiles arrivait toujours avant lui avec son café du matin. Il ne pouvait pas penser à une meilleure façon de débuter son temps de travail. Ensuite, ce gosse arrivait toujours à anticiper ce dont il avait besoin. Et quand ce n'était pas possible d'anticiper, il réagissait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il était plein de ressources. Il se sortait toujours des situations les plus rocambolesques. Bon, il devait bien avoué que parfois, c'est lui qui les mettait dans de drôles de situations. Comme la fois où Isaac avait une présentation à faire pour un autre associé de la HCC et qu'il avait un problème de cravate. Cet idiot, qui n'aimait pas porté de cravate habituellement en avait amené une, mais elle s'était froissée dans son sac. Au lieu de lui proposé une des cravates de rechange que Derek garde dans son placard, Stiles avait essayé de la défroisser en la passant dans la photocopieuse, allez savoir pourquoi. Résultat, le fameux Danny avait dû venir d'urgence dépanner le méga bourrage de la photocopieuse et Isaac récupéra sa cravate en lambeau.

Mais bon, à part ces petites aventures étranges qui ponctuaient leurs journées, Stiles était très doué. En fait, Derek aurait même dit que c'était un génie. Mais un génie du mal. Il arrivait toujours à faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Et maintenant, sa réputation le précédait dans toute l'entreprise. Il y avait un défilé de gens permanent devant son bureau et le jeune Hale ne pouvait nier que ça l'agaçait un peu. D'une part, parce que c'était un peu déstabilisant de voir comme les employés le vénéraient à la manière du chef d'une secte bizarre. D'autre part, il n'était pas jaloux mais quand même ! Stiles était son assistant à lui alors c'était ses problèmes à lui qu'il devait régler pas ceux des autres. Ceux d'Isaac passe encore, de toute façon avec sa gueule d'ange il s'attirait toujours des ennuis alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille ses arrières. Mais franchement, les autres on s'en foutait ! Et non, il n'était pas en train de faire un caprice. Même si l'envie lui prenait parfois de crier dans tous les bureaux que Stiles était son assistant à lui et pas aux autres !

La veille, c'était Erica Reyes qui bossait au service juridique qui était venu lui demander des tuyaux pour préparer sa réunion avec la banque Whittemore. Danny de l'informatique passait de temps en temps et bien que Stiles ait assuré à Derek qu'il n'y avait que des brownies entre eux, il s'arrangeait toujours pour être très occupé ou très loin lorsqu'il arrivait à son poste. Isaac aussi passait plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait accoudé au bureau de son assistant et il le regardait comme un grand gourou qu'il faut à tout prix écouter, même après cette histoire de cravate. Et même son chauffeur qui le conduisait à ses rendez-vous, Boyd, lui demandait comment allait son assistant quand il le voyait.

Il faut dire aussi, qu'après seulement une semaine dans les locaux, Stiles connaissait tout sur tout le monde. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas savoir comment il avait appris tout ça mais c'était impressionnant. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à cette connaissance infinie, il avait remporté une grande victoire. Monsieur Harrison, un associé historique de la HCC était venu le voir dans son bureau. Stiles l'avait escorté dans la pièce et comme Harrison avait démarrer au quart de tour, il avait pu assister à son accusation. Il disait que Derek avait débauché des collaborateurs dans son cabinet personnel et exigeait de les récupérer. Stiles s'était naturellement placé debout à côté de son siège, aussi il se tourna vers lui pour le consulter.

\- Stiles, que dit le règlement de la HCC dans cette situation ?

\- Le règlement stipule très clairement que les salariés bénéficie des avantages de la mobilité interne et que si la procédure est respectée au niveau des ressources humaines il n'y a pas de problème. Mais, patron, je me dois également d'attirer votre attention sur le fait que le cabinet personnel de chaque associé ne peut être composé de plus de cinq employés de la HCC.

\- Ah, et combien avez-vous d'employés de la HCC dans votre cabinet Harrison ? demanda innocemment Derek.

Le vieil homme marmonna un réponse incompréhensible. De nouveau, Derek se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Je me suis laissé dire qu'il en avait déjà sept.

\- Bien, Stiles raccompagnez ce cher Monsieur Harrison à la porte, voulez-vous ? Je crois que cet entretien est terminé.

Donc, leur collaboration était parfaite et Derek se sentait bien mieux dans le boulot. Il se renfonça dans son siège en regardant les lumières de New York.

\- Derek, vous devriez rentré maintenant il est tard.

Stiles était penché dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le jeune Hale sourit.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas régner sur cette entreprise si mon binôme n'est pas en forme. Sérieusement, patron, dehors !

Il pointait la sortie du doigt et, comme tout le monde dans cette société, il fit ce que Stiles lui dit de faire.

 **A suivre ...**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	3. Chapitre 3

**HCC**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici le chapitre trois de cette fiction. Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et notamment ceux à qui je n'ai pas pus répondre directement. Tous vos messages me touchent énormément. Merci beaucoup !

Résumé :

UA. Derek Hale, un des associés de la Hale Construction Company a un nouvel assistant choisi par son oncle Peter l'associé principal de la HCC. Il a bien l'impression que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour lui pourrir la vie, parce que franchement, son nouvel assistant est bizarre. Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à son oncle. Et peut-être que ce nouvel assistant n'est pas une mauvaise chose finalement …

Note :

L'idée de base m'a légèrement été inspirée par la série Suits (pour ceux qui connaissent), au niveau de la relation entre les personnages (pas vraiment de l'histoire).

 **Chapitre 3** **:**

Cela faisait déjà presqu'un mois que Stiles était à son nouveau poste et honnêtement il adorait ce job. Après avoir cru devoir se coltiner le patron le plus acariâtre de la planète il s'était vite rendu compte que Derek était un type bien. Bon, il était un peu ronchon et il ne semblait pas avoir un grand sens de l'humour, mais il avait vraiment des valeurs humaines et morales qu'il respectait scrupuleusement, il traitait ses employés avec respect et il était juste en récompensant ceux qui le méritaient et à la fois sévère avec ceux qui essayaient de mettre le bazar dans le service.

Stiles se sentait dévoué à Derek car c'était un leader, le genre de personne qu'on a envie de soutenir. Une personne dont on voulait être associé à son projet. Il voulait l'aider à mener à bien ce qu'il entreprendrait. Et, sans se vanter, il était très bon pour le seconder. Il pouvait même dire que son plan « Je suis indispensable, comment vous avez réussi à vous débrouiller sans moi avant que je ne sois là » (il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un meilleur nom de plan) marchait à merveilles. Il avait percé tous les petits secrets de cette entreprise. Il était devenu la personne à consulter quand on avait besoin de bons tuyaux. Et son duo avec Derek faisait trembler tous leurs adversaires. Et Stiles prenait un malin plaisir à faire la loi dans cette boîte ! Ils étaient des sortes de justiciers sans peur et sans reproches. Le batman et robin de la HCC. Ca sonnait bien, il faudrait en parler à Derek, il refuserait à coup sûr mais il était sûr que ça le ferait rire intérieurement. Même s'il y avait des mauvaises langues qui voyait des sous-entendus homosexuels dans ce comics (en même temps deux mecs qui dorment dans le même lit, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination). Ca il ne le dirait pas à Derek. Non, il ne parlerait pas orientation sexuelle avec Derek Hale qui était un super patron mais aussi un patron super canon. Un patron qui ferait fantasmer n'importe quel personne sur cette planète.

Depuis l'adolescence, Stiles savait qu'il était bisexuel. Pour lui, peu importe garçon ou fille, il tombait toujours désespérément amoureux de la mauvaise personne de toute façon. Comme Lydia, son premier amour, la jeune fille la plus belle et la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse. Lydia ne savait même pas qu'il existait au début. Puis, il y avait eu Théo. Théo était définitivement la mauvaise personne. C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'il avait voulu quitter Beacon Hills. Il avait envie de vivre sa vie dans un endroit où personne ne le connaissait, personne ne connaitrait sa désastreuse vie sentimentale, personne pour le regarder avec pitié. Et la dernière mauvaise personne en date, vous vous en douterez, était bien évidement, Derek - bien trop sexy pour la santé mentale des gens- Hale, son boss. Parce que oui, même si Stiles ne l'admettrait jamais en public, il avait un petit faible pour son supérieur. Peut-être même plus qu'un « petit » faible, mais il refusait de penser à ça. Il voulait se consacrer à son boulot, qu'il adorait et ne surtout pas penser à ce top model qui lui servait de patron.

Donc, finalement, il n'allait pas lui parler de Batman et Robin. Bien trop dangereux à bien y repenser. Rapport aux pensées qui partent en live après. Oui, c'était mieux.

En tout cas, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler c'était sûr. Derek était en pleine réunion matinale avec Isaac afin de préparer une entrevue avec un élu local. Un truc très sérieux. Et Stiles n'en perdait pas une miette. Il avait allumé l'interphone qui reliait son téléphone à celui de Derek du coup, il entendait tout directement dans sa magnifique oreillette sans fil (qu'il avait obtenu en soudoyant Danny à coup de brownies). Derek se doutait de la combine de Stiles mais il ne savait pas qu'il le faisait tout le temps, parfois même lorsque Derek n'était pas en réunion. Il fallait bien qu'il soit au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait entre ces murs, il avait une réputation à tenir.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour obtenir le permis ? Demanda Isaac un peu paniqué.

\- Peut-être que si l'on utilise l'article du New York times qui parle de cet endroit, il me semble qu'il disait que ce site était nocif et polluant. Si on le retrouve ...

Les doigts de Stiles s'agitèrent sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Quelques secondes lui suffirent. _Copier le lien. Collé. Envoyé._ Voilà ! Il entendit dans son oreillettes le ding caractéristique de la messagerie de Derek.

\- Stiles, est-ce que vous écoutez encore notre conversation ?

\- Pas du tout qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, patron ? Répondit-il en tentant de feindre l'innocence.

Au vu du soupir que poussa le dit patron, le coup de l'innocence n'avait pas bien fonctionné.

\- Peu importe, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il nous fallait jette y un œil Isaac.

\- Mais de rien ... marmonna Stiles

Pourquoi il faisait tous les efforts et c'était Isaac qui se penchait au dessus de Derek, ayant le privilège de la proximité et pouvant profiter de son parfum ? C'était injuste. Mais ce n'était pas franchement le moment de penser à ça.

La sonnerie de son téléphone lui offrit une distraction bienvenue. Cependant, il grimaça à la vue du numéro sur le combiné. Peter Hale. Si Stiles avait de prime abord été un peu déstabilisé par Peter, à présent il le détestait cordialement. Ce type faisait tout son possible pour pourrir Derek et depuis quelque temps sa nouvelle lubie était de débaucher Stiles. Sa réputation avait due remonter jusqu'à lui car il pensait dorénavant que Stiles serait mieux à son service qu'à celui de Derek. « Comment une personne aussi influente dans cette société peut ne pas travailler pour la personne la plus haut placée » lui avait-il dit. Et depuis, il ne cessait d'évoquer ce sujet dès qu'il avait affaire à Stiles. C'était très gênant. Comme lorsqu'un dragueur bien lourd insiste alors que vous lui avez mis un râteau de façon claire et assumée.

\- Stiles, je dois voir Derek au plus vite, est-ce qu'il est disponible ?

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Hale. Non, absolument pas.

\- Dites lui de se rendre disponible, je descends tout de suite.

Il allait répondre mais Peter avait déjà raccroché.

\- Derek ! Code rouge ! Code rouge ! Hurla-t-il à travers l'interphone.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre oncle diabolique va débarquer d'un instant à l'autre ! Vous n'avez pas eu mon email à propos des codes d'urgence ou quoi ?!

A travers la vitre, le jeune homme pu voir son supérieur se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Il fit signe à Isaac de disparaître. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Peter Hale, était craint de tous et surtout dans l'équipe de Derek qui se trouvait toujours en première ligne dans la petite guerre entre les deux Hale. Le blond passa en trombes devant le bureau de Stiles en marmonnant un « à plus » à peine audible.

Quelques instants plus tard, Peter était là, devant son poste, avec son habituel air mi conquérant mi cruel. Oui, Stiles lui trouvait l'air un peu cruel. A chaque, son regard lui évoquait un enfant arrachant les ailes des papillons. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le craindre un peu et d'être très mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme beaucoup à la HCC songea-t-il.

\- Stiles, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Déclara l'associé d'une voix mielleuse

\- Plaisir non partagé.

Depuis qu'il savait que Derek était le seul à pouvoir le virer, il disait absolument tout ce qu'il pensait. Enfin presque tout. Et, loin de contrarier le dirigeant, ce dernier trouvait ça très rafraichissant.

\- Oh, allez. Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas heureux de passer votre colère sur moi ! Derek est libre ?

\- Non, il n'est pas libre. Contesta Stiles.

Mais le plus vieux ne se soucia guerre de sa réponse et se tourna vers le bureau de son neveu. Stiles, qui avait en partie anticipé son geste, accouru pour être avant lui à la porte. Il ouvrit précipitamment celle-ci en annonçant leur arrivée.

\- Derek, votre enquiquineur d'oncle est là et, bien sûr, même si je lui ai dit que vous étiez occupé il va rentrer quand même dans ce bureau. (Peter entra effectivement) Voilà qu'est ce que je disais, il est insupportable. Si avez besoin que je fasse semblant de faire un malaise pour vous en débarrasser, dîtes Batman.

Peter ricana.

\- Quand je vous dis, cher ami, que vous feriez mieux de travailler pour moi. Vous seriez parfaitement à votre place.

\- Je préfère rester du bon côté de la force, merci !

Stiles retourna s'assoir dans son siège. Bien entendu, il enclencha automatiquement son interphone.

XXX

Derek avait-il déjà mentionné qu'il détestait son oncle ? Parce que là tout de suite, il était vraiment remonté contre lui, il lui avait annoncé que la commission de qualité et conformité avait avancé sa visite de contrôle pour le chantier de la 11ème, et il pensait honnêtement que son oncle ne s'était pas beaucoup battu pour faire changer les choses alors qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait du plus gros projet pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il lui avait refilé quelques dossiers dont il ne souhaitait plus s'occuper, à quelques semaines de l'assemblée générale des associés de la HCC ce n'était pas louche du tout. Pour couronner le tout, son oncle essayait de lui voler Stiles ! Ca lui était insupportable ! Stiles était son assistant à lui ! Heureusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé du tout à travailler pour Peter. En effet, Stiles qui avait tendance à dire exactement tout ce qu'il pensait ne cessait de le qualifier de petit surnoms très péjoratifs comme « le génie du mal qui vous sert d'oncle », « votre oncle diabolique » ou même « le joker de la HCC ». Bizarrement, il faisait souvent allusion à Batman ces derniers temps.

Bref, Derek était donc débordé. Toute son équipe avait mis les bouchées doubles et ils restaient tous très tard le soir, Stiles y comprit. Ce dernier commandait même à manger pour tout le monde assez souvent. Plusieurs fois, il avait organiser des réunions autour d'un repas à emporter ce qui paradoxalement améliorait le moral des troupes tout en permettant de bien avancer dans le boulot.

Le problème c'est que depuis quelques temps, il y avait un petit détail qui obnubilait Derek. Il ne savait à quel moment il s'était mis à penser à ça, mais c'était devenu obsédant. Il avait remarqué que Stiles avait de longs doigts fins de pianiste et par moment il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ça. En ce moment même, il entendait son assistant taper un rapport pour l'aider dans son travail. Le bruit frénétique des touches du clavier enflammait son imagination, qu'il ne savait pas si fertile à propos de broutilles pareilles. Il ne pouvait songer à autre chose qu'à ses doigts s'agitant sur le clavier. Si bien qu'il n'avançait plus du tout dans son travail. C'était complètement contre productif, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

\- Derek, tu m'écoute ? demanda Isaac.

\- Oui, je t'écoute. Tu me disais quoi ?

Il se concentra sur son travail en faisant abstraction des bruits provenant du bureau d'à côté.

XXX

Il était déjà 20 heures et Derek était toujours dans son bureau. Cela faisait plusieurs soirs d'affilé qu'il finissait tard. L'assemblée générale qui approchait à grand pas l'obligeait à boucler le plus de dossiers. Et grâce à ce bon vieil oncle Peter, des dossiers, il en avait des tas. Stiles essayait de rester le plus souvent aussi tard que lui mais il ne pouvait pas toujours. Il essayait de s'occuper aussi un peu de son coloc qui faisait des gardes interminables à la clinique et qui avait besoin qu'on le surveille surtout lorsqu'il était fatigué.

Quand le livreur vint leur apporter leurs nouilles chinoises, le jeune entra dans les quartiers de son patron.

\- A table ! Chantonna-t-il.

Derek ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son ordinateurs.

\- Oh, patron. Faut faire une pause là, ou vos yeux vont exploser.

Enfin, il releva la tête, l'air hagard. Il prit la boîte que lui tendit son assistant et se recula dans son siège.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 20 heures chef !

\- Déjà ? Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Encore sur les dossiers de votre oncle diabolique ?

\- Malheureusement.

\- Vous devriez laisser tomber pour ce soir, vous avez l'air crevé. Déclara Stiles la bouche pleine.

Derek lui lança une serviette en papier à la figure afin qu'il essuie la sauce lui coulant sur le menton. Dîner dans le bureau de Derek lorsqu'ils finissaient tard était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux. La plus part du temps ils n'étaient que tous les deux, parfois Isaac se joignaient à eux.

\- J'ai encore plein de boulot, Stiles, je peux pas partir maintenant.

\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez, les bureaux seront encore là demain. Et puis vous serez pas vraiment efficace si vous dormez pas un peu.

\- Humm ...

\- Allez quoi, vous avez pas envie de rentrer chez vous ? Retrouver Mme Hale ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il s'était promis de pas s'attarder sur son attirance idiote pour son patron, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger, de penser à ce que devait être la vie de cet apollon en dehors du travail. Mais il devait garder ses questions pour lui et ne pas embarrasser Derek. Derek qui avait levé un sourcil à l'entente de Stiles. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas trop.

\- Pas de Mme Hale. Grommela Derek.

\- Ah bon ? Pas de copine ? Pas de chien qui vous fait la fête quand vous rentrez chez vous ? Pas de chat hautain qui quémande des caresses ?

Mon Dieu, la nervosité lui faisait dire n'importe quoi ! Il se retint de justesse de se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour arrêter de s'enfoncer.

\- Rien, personne. Répondit tout de même son patron.

\- Ba vous devriez quand même rentrez chez vous. Histoire de vous éloignez quelques heures de l'influence néfaste de Lucifer. Dit-il en pointant le plafond

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. En attendant, vous devriez filez vous aussi !

Stiles, qui avait fini de manger acquiesça, se leva et, attrapant sa veste au passage, rentra chez lui.

A peine eut-il passer la porte de son appartement que Scott lui tomba dessus.

\- Mec t'as vu l'heure ! On va louper le début à cause de toi !

\- Salut Scott, je suis content de te voir moi aussi ! Répondit-il d'une voix forte, puis plus bas : Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre un chien plutôt qu'un coloc.

\- Je t'ai entendu faux frère !

Stiles se défit de sa veste et se rendit au salon pour s'affaler dans le sofa. Ils avaient un tout petit appartement, mais il était fonctionnel et très bien placé alors c'était parfait pour eux. Scott sauta par dessus le dossier pour atterrir lourdement aux côtés de son ami. Il avait dans les mains un bol de pop corn qui par miracle ne se renversa pas. Il se saisit de la télécommande.

\- Pile à l'heure ! On est sauvés !

\- C'est vrai que ça aurait été terrible de louper le début de top chef, frangin !

\- Mec, c'est notre seul soirée entre potes de la semaine, c'est notre routine comment tu peux prendre ça à la légère ! C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ?!

Scott avait une tendance prononcée pour le drame quand il était fatigué et/ou stressé. Il avait les yeux larmoyants et la voix qui partait dans les aigües. Mais au fond il n'avait pas complètement tort. Le mardi c'était leur seule soirée commune de la semaine et il avait fait un pacte de toujours la passer ensemble. En ce moment, il matait top chef, pas qu'ils étaient de grands inconditionnels de l'émission mais c'était le genre de programme télé qui leur laissait le loisir de parler tranquillement sans perdre le fil de ce qu'il se passait mais aussi (et surtout) de commenter. Sur ce point, ils étaient pires que les filles. Ils soutenaient Tina qui était sympas et hyper canon et ils jetaient du pop corn sur la télé aux apparitions de Julian, un crétin prétentieux qui ne manquait pas une occasion de faire des crasses aux autres candidats. C'était le meilleur moyen de décompresser. Et ils en avaient vraiment besoin tous les deux, avec leurs horaires à rallonges, les examens si difficiles de Scott pour son diplôme de vétérinaire et le rush au boulot de Stiles.

\- Mon excuse, pourquoi tu demandes, tu sais bien que c'est toujours la même. Beaucoup de boulot et un boss qui fini tard.

\- Ouais, donc tu préfères ton boss sexy à moi en somme !

Oui, son meilleur ami était au courant de son béguin très embarrassant pour son patron. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, déjà parce qu'il le connaissait trop et voyait tout de suite quand il y avait un malaise et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Scott. Il était génial pour ce genre de choses.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles lui envoya un coussin à la figure. Cette soirée s'annonçait parfaite pour oublier le boulot démentiel qu'il avait en ce moment et sa fâcheuse tendance à dire des trucs gênant devant son beau gosse de supérieur !

XXX

L'assemblée générale était enfin passée, et Stiles s'était laissé dire qu'elle s'était bien déroulée. Du moins Derek avait l'air satisfait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. De toutes façons, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que ce gars saute de joie. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

Ils avaient par conséquent un peu moins de boulot. Ils ne se la coulaient pas douce non plus. Juste, l'ambiance était résolument moins tendue. Chacun respirait à nouveau. Et ça faisait du bien, ils en avaient vraiment tous besoin.

Scott avait crié « c'est pas trop tôt ! » quand son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il allait avoir moins de travail ces prochains jours. De son avis, c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité puisque Scott passait son temps à bosser. Il était soit en train de faire une garde interminable, soit en train d'assister à des opérations, soit en train de réviser ses examens. Mais pour fêter la fin de cette période difficile pour Stiles ils avaient décidé de sortir ce soir avec leurs amis. Lydia serait là, ce qui réjouissait Stiles même si cela voudrait sûrement dire qu'elle ramènerait cet idiot de Jackson. Il y aurait bien évidemment Allison la copine de Scott, ou - comme la désignait ce dernier - « son âme sœur » (Stiles faisait semblant de vomir à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi). Il y aurait aussi Liam, le bébé de la bande. Scott l'avait rencontré quand Liam étudiant vétérinaire de première année était venu faire son stage de fin d'année à la clinique. Scott l'avait pris sous son aile et maintenant il les suivait partout. Comme souvent, ce soir-là, il serait accompagné de Mason son meilleur ami.

Stiles avait hâte de cette sortie. Il avait envie de se changer les idées. Il trouvait qu'en ce moment Derek était bizarre. Il avait l'air un peu mélancolique. Comme si maintenant que le pire était derrière eux, il était perdu. Comme si depuis qu'ils avaient moins de boulot, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

En soit, que Derek soit d'une humeur étrange ne posait pas problème à son assistant. Non, le véritable problème c'est que du coup il avait une furieuse envie de le réconforter. Il avait beau se concentrer pour ne pas penser à lui de cette façon, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Voir de moins en moins. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était venu à New York pour repartir à zéro et que ce n'était donc pas franchement le moment de tomber amoureux d'une personne inaccessible qui le ferait souffrir à coup sûr. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, on essaie de se convaincre mais au fond de nous, on sait pertinemment que rien ne sert d'essayer de maîtriser ses sentiments.

La journée passa rapidement au yeux de Stiles. Il avait passé sa matinée à courir les services pour récupérer des documents dont son chef avait besoin pour un dossier. Il avait réussi à avoir chaque document, non sans passer par d'âpres négociations et supplications. Derek avait un déjeuner d'affaires, aussi il mangea en compagnie d'Isaac un hot dog en faisant une ballade dans les rue de la grosse pomme. L'après-midi, il devait préparer les supports pour les présentations de Derek.

Après plusieurs heures à taper à l'ordinateur, il décida qu'il devait s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son PC lui apprit qu'il était déjà 17 heures. Posant ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, il se leva péniblement en s'étirant. Qui avait dit que les emplois administratifs étaient moins fatigants ? Il poussa la porte du bureau adjacent au sien, passant la tête sur l'embrasure.

\- J'ai bien besoin d'un café, ça vous dirait ?

Derek avait l'air hagard. Il fixait son écran d'ordinateur, les mains au dessus du clavier sans toutefois taper quoi que soit.

\- Youhou, patron ! La terre vous appelle !

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Oui, pardon, quoi ?

\- Café ?

\- Euh, oui je crois que ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

Stiles ricana et partit en quête du dit breuvage. Lorsqu'il passa à nouveau la porte quelques minutes plus tard, Derek se massait les tempes, les yeux fermés. Malgré que le niveau de travail eut baissé depuis quelques jours, il avait l'air fatigué.

\- Vous allez bien patron ? S'enquit Stiles

\- Hum, oui, oui.

\- Pardon, mais vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez un drôle d'air depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Oui, ca va. Merci de me rappeler que j'ai une tête affreuse.

\- Mais non voyons, c'est juste que ... Laissez tomber.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils sirotèrent leur café sans un mot. Puis n'y tenant plus, Stiles rompit de nouveau le silence.

\- Vous comptez partir bientôt ? J'espère que vous vous reposez un peu puisque l'assemblée est passée.

\- Décidemment ma santé vous préoccupe beaucoup. Répondit Derek avec son éternel sourcil levé.

Stiles se figea, puis il songea que Derek devait plaisanter et se détendit un peu .

\- Disons que si vous nous claquez entre les doigts je pourrais plus échapper à votre oncle machiavélique.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je tâcherais de ne pas veiller trop tard.

\- Je dirais même que vous devriez sortir un peu pour une fois, vous changer les idées, oublier ce boulot pendant au moins deux minutes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Oh si ! Et même que vous allez venir boire un verre avec mes amis et moi pour fêter l'assemblée générale qui est enfin passée ! Et c'est un ordre !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Que venait-il juste de dire ? Maudite bouche qui s'ouvre sans que son cerveau l'ait décidé ! Il avait envie de mourir.

 **A suivre ...**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	4. Chapitre 4

**HCC**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois, mille mercis à tous ceux qui lisent et particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, c'est vraiment touchant !

Résumé :

UA. Derek Hale, un des associés de la Hale Construction Company a un nouvel assistant choisi par son oncle Peter l'associé principal de la HCC. Il a bien l'impression que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour lui pourrir la vie, parce que franchement, son nouvel assistant est bizarre. Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à son oncle. Et peut-être que ce nouvel assistant n'est pas une mauvaise chose finalement …

Note :

L'idée de base m'a légèrement été inspirée par la série Suits (pour ceux qui connaissent), au niveau de la relation entre les personnages (pas vraiment de l'histoire).

 **Chapitre 4** :

Derek avait accepté. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Un moment de faiblesse sûrement. Et maintenant il était dans le taxi avec son assistant. Le silence régnait entre eux. Il se demanda si Stiles regrettait sa proposition. Il avait sûrement eut un peu pitié de lui sur le moment mais après y avoir réfléchi un peu, il n'avait probablement pas envie qu'un type austère comme lui gâche sa soirée entre amis. Il devait peut être penser que Derek déclinerait sa proposition. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire selon toute logique. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pu se résoudre à dire non. La curiosité peut-être ?

Ils arrivèrent devant un bar nommé le Monny Dilight. Stiles se tourna vers la porte du taxi mais Derek qui s'était interrogé tout le long du trajet lui retint le poignet.

\- Stiles, vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'inviter. Je veux dire si vous préférez que je rentre chez moi ...

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas vous défiler. Vous avez bien besoin d'un verre ! Je le vois très bien.

Et il sortit de la voiture. Derek respira un grand coup avant de l'imiter. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

Le bar était chaleureux, un peu bruyant mais de façon agréable, le genre où vous pouvez parler sans être obligé de hurler mais les autres clients n'entendront pas votre conversation. Les amis de Stiles étaient déjà arrivés. Ils s'étaient installés à une table dans le fond du bar. Son assistant lui présenta son meilleur ami Scott, un grand brun à la peau mâte accompagné de sa copine Allison. Il y avait aussi Liam, le plus jeune d'entre eux semblait-il. Et à sa grande horreur, il y avait aussi Jackson.

\- Jackson quel plaisir de te voir, vieux. Dit Stiles sur un ton qui démentait clairement ses propos.

\- Stilinski, ta vue vient de me gâcher la soirée.

\- Commencez pas vous deux. Intervint une magnifique rousse

\- Derek, vous connaissez déjà Jackson je suppose. Et voici, Lydia sa petite amie, une avocate redoutable et une amie merveilleuse même si ses goûts en matière d'hommes laissent à désirer.

Stiles posa la main sur l'épaule de Derek et lui murmura : « C'est elle qui nous a sorti d'affaire pour le chantier du 11ème ». Le souffle du jeune homme lui chatouilla l'oreille et il ne put réprimer un frisson.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

XXX

Son patron décida d'aller commander à boire au bar. Il demanda à Stiles ce qu'il voulait boire et s'éloigna. Il avait l'air un peu gêné.

Aussitôt que Derek fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre, Scott, flanqué comme à son habitude d'Allison, le saisit par l'épaule pour le mettre face à lui.

\- Alors c'est lui le fameux Derek Hale qui te prend tout ton temps, hein ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Mec, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'inviter ton boss ce soir ? Je croyais que tu n'allais pas draguer ce type ! T'as oublié ce qui s'est passé avec Théo ou quoi ? Je croyais que c'était fini les histoires compliquées ?!

\- Moins fort Scott ! Râla Stiles en avisant Jackson du coin de l'œil. Mais ce dernier était en grande conversation avec Lydia et ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'ils se disaient.

Il reprit.

\- Je ne vais pas draguer Derek, c'est juste qu'il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un verre, je l'ai invité voilà tout.

Scott ne sembla pas convaincu et Allison ne fit rien pour l'arranger.

\- En tout cas il est vraiment canon Stiles, t'avais raison sur ce point-là.

\- Où est Mason ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet

\- En retard, comme d'habitude. Répondit Liam

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, tout allait bien se passer. Ils allaient juste boire un verre entre gens civilisés. Il n'allait rien faire qui paraisse ambigu ou qui puisse paraître comme du flirt. Rien du tout. Tout allait très bien se passer.

Derek revint avec un verre dans chaque main dont un qu'il tendit à Stiles avec un sourire. Et c'est à cet instant que ce dernier comprit son erreur, quand il sentit son estomac faire des bonds à la vue de son patron. Au travail, il pouvait gérer ça. Il se concentrait sur le boulot, il faisait ses gestes routiniers. Mais là, c'était différent. Cependant, il devait à tout prix garder son calme.

\- Hé les gars ! Ca y est me voilà pile à l'heure !

Mason débarqua comme à son habitude après tout le monde et avec un enthousiasme à faire peur. Il salua tout le monde mais en voyant Derek aux côtés de Stiles il s'écria :

\- Oh Stiles, tu es venu avec ton petit ami ! Hyper sexy, j'approuve.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

\- Mason, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est mon patron.

Tous ses amis se mirent à rire et Mason confus se présenta à Derek. Stiles était au comble de la nervosité. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il jeta un œil du côté de son supérieur et vit qu'il souriait. Il respira de nouveau.

XXX

Stiles en était à son quatrième verre. Pas que Derek surveillait son assistant, mais il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il commençait à être pompette. Il riait très fort et faisait une déclaration d'amitié fraternelle très longue à son ami Scott. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment l'air de trouver cela étrange, peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles faisait ce genre de choses. Il observait aussi le reste des amis de son employé. Il était assez curieux de connaître une peu son entourage. C' était surement pour ça qu'il avait accepté de le suivre dans ce bar. Même s'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très curieux auparavant.

Derek trouvait que Scott avait l'air idiot. Mais bon il avait aussi l'air d'être très gentil donc il était un peu attachant. Sa petite amie était ravissante et elle avait un éclat de malice dans les yeux qui la rendait très intéressante. Liam et Mason faisaient rire toutes la bande, ils étaient les plus jeunes et subissaient des moqueries bonne enfant de la part de chacun. Mais ils avaient l'air sérieux tous les deux. D'après ce que Derek avait pu comprendre Liam, tout comme Scott, était à fond dans ses études puisque c'était un métier très difficile. Mason faisait lui des études d'architecture et il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait, on le sentait tout de suite. Quand à Jackson, Derek l'avait évité toute la soirée ne voulant pas avoir à adresser la parole à ce fils à papa. D'ailleurs, même si personne ne se montrait hostile envers lui, seule Lydia et Allison conversaient vraiment avec lui, les autres se contentant du minimum.

Et puis il y avait Lydia. La magnifique rousse qui était apparemment la meilleure ami de Stiles. Il devait avouer qu'il la craignait un petit peu. Déjà, elle dégageait un aura froid même si elle souriait et que les autres ne semblaient pas y faire attention. Aussi, elle avait un air de conspiratrice qui effrayait Derek. D'autant plus, qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de leur jeter des coups d'œil plus ou moins appuyés, à Stiles et à lui. Au cours de la soirée, son assistant lui avait mentionné que c'était la fille la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Et Derek trouvait déjà Stiles brillant alors il estimait que Lydia devait l'être aussi. Bref, elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

Et maintenant, elle venait de s'assoir à côté de lui. Il n'osait plus bouger, la tête légèrement tournée de l'autre côté, de telle sorte que Lydia crut qu'il regardait Stiles.

\- Il était très fatigué ces derniers temps. Il est très impliqué dans son travail, vous savez. Et quand il est fatigué il tient moins bien l'alcool.

Ne sachant que répondre Derek émit un son qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement.

\- Il vous estime beaucoup vous savez. Il n'a fait que nous parler de vous depuis qu'il travaille à la HCC. Derek par ci, Derek par là. Il avait peur que vous le trouviez bizarre alors il se donne à fond. Il a très peur de vous décevoir vous savez.

Au grand soulagement de Derek, Allison apostropha Lydia, qui s'interrompit pour rejoindre son amie. Il avait chaud tout à coup. Il porta la main à son oreille et se rendit compte qu'elle était brulante. Avait-il rougit ?

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Stiles était affalé sur Scott et lui bavait à moitié sur l'épaule, le vétérinaire se leva et déclara qu'il ramenait Stiles chez lui. Derek ne tarda pas à partir lui aussi.

Sur le chemin du retour, il réalisa que contre toute attente, il avait passé une bonne soirée. Il se demanda la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi détendu mais aucun souvenir ne lui vint en tête.

XXX

Le lendemain, Stiles souffrait derrière son bureau. Il avait un mal de tête lancinant qui ne le quittait pas depuis son réveil. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant, lui qui avait une faible tolérance à l'alcool ? D'habitude, il buvait un verre puis il repassait au soda. Alcool et hyperactivité ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il l'avait déjà appris à ses dépends, merci bien. Mais la veille, il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'avait pas su s'arrêter. Résultat, il avait une migraine carabinée et il ne cessait de se demander ce que son patron avait bien pu penser de son état.

Il avait carrément honte. Il se souvenait avoir fait un monologue à Scott sur le fait qu'ils étaient comme des frères et autres idioties du genre. De plus, il aurait voulu interroger Scott le matin mais il était parti tôt à la clinique, ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés.

Maintenant, il devait essayer de ne pas trop ralentir le rythme au boulot. Il ne voulait pas que son imprudence de la veille détériore son travail. Il ne voulait pas faire faux bon à Derek. C'était même la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs à peine vu ce matin-là. Il avait eu du mal à se lever à l'heure, il était arrivé au travail un peu plus tard que d'habitude et Derek était déjà là. Comme il était au téléphone, il lui avait simplement fait un signe de la main. Puis, Derek était parti en réunion. Il ne l'avait pas revu de la matinée.

Lorsque son patron revint, il s'arrêta à hauteur de son bureau et l'observa.

\- Stiles, vous devriez prendre votre après-midi pour vous reposer.

Le jeune homme était horrifié. Derek pensait-il qu'il les gênait plus qu'autre chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Patron, j'ai du boulot, je vais bien, je peux rester finir ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Stiles, je sais qu'on a énormément travaillé ces derniers temps, l'interrompit son supérieur, vos amis m'ont dit à quel point vous étiez fatigué, je pense que vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Non, non, je vous assure, je vais bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont dit mais c'est totalement faux.

\- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas une punition ! Au contraire, vous avez fait du super boulot depuis le début alors prenez votre après-midi et reposez-vous ! Et cessez de me contredire !

Soulagé, Stiles eut un petit rire gêné. Il sentait que ces joues avaient légèrement rougies. Il attrapa son blouson, remercia longuement son boss (qui finit par lui dire qu'il allait devoir le faire évacuer de force du bâtiment s'il continuait) et prit le chemin de son appartement.

Derek trouvait qu'il avait fait du bon boulot. Il était aux anges.

XXX

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Stiles et Derek connurent une de ces journées où tout va de travers et où il faut sans arrêt courir pour pallier à tous les problèmes. A la fin de la journée, Stiles s'affala dans le siège en face du bureau de Derek avec deux verre de sodas à la main.

\- Franchement, c'est fatigant quand les gens ne peuvent pas se passer de vous. Déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Derek but une longue gorgée de sa boisson ce qui dissimula le petit sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

\- A se demander comment faisaient les gens avant. Continua Stiles

\- Vous ne pouvez pas les blâmer d'avoir envie de profiter de votre immense sagesse. Répondit Derek d'un ton emplit d'ironie.

\- C'est ça moquez-vous ! Mais au fond vous êtes le pire de tous. Vous seriez perdu sans moi. Vous seriez comme Starsky sans Hutch.

\- C'est évident !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant à cacher son amusement. Depuis qu'il avait dit à Stiles qu'il faisait du bon boulot. Il avait senti comme un subtil changement chez le jeune homme. Il était plus confiant avec lui, plus à l'aise. Et c'était encore plus efficace pour le travail. Mais Derek devait bien admettre que c'était aussi plus appréciable pour les moments où ils ne travaillaient pas. Stiles était intelligent et drôle et avoir une conversation avec lui n'était jamais ennuyeux. Même si parfois, la définition de conversation se transformait en monologue enflammé de l'une des parties pendant que l'autre écoute plus ou moins attentivement tout en hochant la tête. Et, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, hocher la tête était important. Les fois où Derek ne le faisait pas Stiles lui balançait quelque chose en lui reprochant de ne pas écouter et recommençait son monologue. Depuis le début !

\- Derek, je vous parle là !

\- Je vous écoute comme d'habitude.

\- Comme d'habitude, oui c'est ça !

Derek se massa les tempes, il commençait à fatiguer.

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'un verre. Marmonna-t-il

\- Allons-y alors. Répondit Stiles du tac au tac.

Derek avait conscience qu'il aurait mieux fait de refuser mais il ne le fit pas et les deux compères se mirent en route après avoir rangé leurs affaires et éteint toutes les lumières.

Ils se rendirent dans le bar de la soirée entre amis de Stiles, le Alpha moon. A cette heure-ci, l'endroit était bondé, mais ils parvinrent à se trouver une petite table dans un coin de la pièce. Le plus jeune décida d'aller chercher à boire et laissa Derek seul à sa table.

Lorsque le jeune homme revint, ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin, à la manière de Stiles. C'est-à-dire qu'ils abordèrent des sujets variés mais complètement loufoques comme l'importance pour un super héro d'avoir un acolyte. Pourtant, Derek passait un très bon moment. Il avait arrêté de compter depuis quand il n'avait pas pris de temps pour lui pour changer. De temps qui ne serait pas consacré à parler boulot, réunions et autres choses rébarbatives.

A un moment, le téléphone de Stiles émit un léger bip. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Derek

\- C'est Scott. Il est avec Allison. Et comme il ne l'a voit pas souvent ces derniers temps, il veut être seule avec elle.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, ils me chassent de l'appartement !

Derek se mordit la joue mais il ne parvint pas à éviter à la question qu'il voulait poser de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dormir sur mon sofa ?

XXX

Son patron, le gars super sexy sur qui il avait un béguin d'enfer venait de l'inviter à dormir chez lui. Stiles n'osait y croire. Pourtant, il se trouvait actuellement dans un taxi. Un taxi qui venait de ralentir devant un magnifique immeuble dans les beaux quartiers de New York. Il sortit du véhicule sans quitter la résidence des yeux.

\- Waaah mais qui peut se payer ça ?!

Derek, un peu gêné haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Stiles courut pour le rattraper. Estomaqué, il entendit Derek saluer le portier par son nom. Parfois, il oubliait à quel point son boss pouvait être gentil et humain malgré le milieu dans lequel il évoluait. Et peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il oublie parce que quand il s'en souvenait il ne pouvait que se sentir d'autant plus attiré par son supérieur.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la porte de l'appartement. Stiles continua de jeter des coups d'œil de tous les côtés comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi joli. Son aîné ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le logement. Comme l'extérieur l'intérieur était splendide. Derek ôta sa veste et l'accrocha dans la penderie. Il attrapa celle de Stiles au niveau de ses épaules pour l'en débarrasser et le contact fit frissonner Stiles.

Puis Derek lui proposa un dernier verre, qu'il aurait dû décliner mais il accepta. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé et burent en silence. Dès que les verres furent vides, le plus vieux se leva et apporta tout ce qu'il fallait à Stiles pour dormir : un oreiller, une couverture mais aussi un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama. Le plus jeune dû se concentrer pour s'empêcher d'aller mettre son nez dans le tee-shirt qui appartenait à son employeur. Derek lui montra la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se changer. Quand il en ressorti, Derek avait installé la couverture sur le canapé. Stiles s'assit.

\- Bon, et bien, bonne nuit. Dit Derek l'air un peu embarrassé

Il se leva mais Stiles lui saisit le poignet.

\- Derek, je voulais te dire, merci, vraiment.

Il se rassit aux côtés de son assistant.

\- De rien, c'est normal.

Stiles voulut le contredire mais lorsqu'il plongea les yeux dans les siens aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son cœur s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent un peu moite. Derek semblait regarder sa bouche avec insistance. Alors, il cessa de réfléchir et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son patron.

Alors qu'il réalisait avec horreur ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'il se préparait à inventer une excuse du genre « j'ai glissé », il sentit les mains de Derek se poser d'abord délicatement sur sa nuque puis de façon plus appuyée. Son patron super sexy sur lequel il fantasmait depuis qu'il bossait pour lui était en train de répondre à son baiser. Et c'était même terriblement bon. Les lèvres de Derek qui étaient si tendres devenaient maintenant très exigeantes, pressantes. A présent, Stiles sentait la langue de l'autre jeune homme s'immiscer jusque sa bouche pour lécher doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa leur langue se découvrir.

Stiles avait une main dans les cheveux de Derek, et, bon sang, ils étaient si doux. Il jouait lascivement avec ceux qui étaient à la base de sa nuque. De son autre main, il caressa timidement le torse de Derek. Ce dernier semblait avoir envie que la situation évolue plus rapidement puisqu'il fit basculer Stiles sur le canapé en le surplombant. Il se colla contre le torse de Stiles cherchant se rapprocher le plus possible. Sa bouche délaissa celle de Stiles pour suivre un chemin le long de sa mâchoire et remonter derrière son oreille. Stiles poussa un gémissement.

\- Derek ... C'est si ... Qu'est-ce que ... ?

\- Stop, ne parle pas ! Intima-t-il

Il se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de son assistant tout en glissant ses doigts sous le tee-shirt de Stiles. Ce dernier frissonna. Les doigts de Derek étaient frais comparé à lui qui brûlait à présent de désir. Son patron continuait d'explorer son ventre plat tandis qu'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons pour jouer un peu avec. Stiles ne put retenir un halètement de plaisir. Puis, de façon encore plus sournoise, Derek fit glisser ses doigts au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama. Il titillait l'élastique et Stiles cru mourir de frustration.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put de sorte que Derek se retrouve assis sur ses cuisse et s'échina à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Derek. Ce n'était pas chose aisée vu les tremblements de ses mains dus à son trop plein d'excitation.

\- D'habitude j'adore quand tu porte une chemise, mais là, tout de suite, je voudrais faire un procès au type qui a créer un vêtement avec autant de boutons !

Derek éclata de rire et cessa ses caresses le temps de faire passer sa chemise par dessus sa tête. La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit à la vue du corps si parfait se tenant devant lui.

\- Tu apprécie la vue ? Demanda Derek le ton moqueur. Je me disais bien que tu avais fait exprès de me renverser le café dessus le premier jour.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas fait exprès, je pouvait pas savoir que tu te changerais dans ton bureau à la vue de tous, espèce d'exhibitionniste !

Derek pouffa et plongea à nouveau sur son jeune ami. Il attrapa le bas du tee-shirt de Stiles et l'en défit les remettant à égalité. A présent, Stiles pouvait sentir son érection contre sa cuisse. Et pour se venger de la moquerie de son patron il effleurait d'une main les abdos si bien sculptés de Derek et de l'autre il frôla sa braguette. Pour sa plus grande joie, son patron grogna de plaisir. Mais, bien décidé à le faire languir un peu, il se contenta de caresses plus ou moins appuyée sans passer outre la barrière du tissus.

\- Stiles, je savais que tu était diabolique, mais là ... Souffla Derek comme une supplique.

Soudain, il se releva, ôta son pantalon et agrippa les hanche de Stiles pour lui ôter le sien. Il lui enleva son bas de pyjama et son boxer d'un seul coup. Stiles, nu sur le canapé rougit sous le regard affamé de son supérieur. Celui-ci abaissa lentement son caleçon pour se retrouver nu à son tour. Il revint s'allonger sur son employé, leurs corps nu collés, leur sexe se touchant leur arrachant des petits cris de plaisir. Il bougea alors de façon à faire glisser leur érection l'une contre l'autre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, rouge et haletant Stiles n'en pouvait plus.

\- Derek, s'il te plait ... Gémit-il.

\- Attends ici. Répondit le plus vieux en se levant, s'attirant les cris de frustration de son amant.

Comme si Stiles pouvait aller quelque part dans cet état de toute façon. Derek revint rapidement avec un préservatif et du lubrifiant à la main. Il s'en enduit sur les doigts et entreprit de préparer le jeune homme à la suite de leurs ébats. D'abord un doigt, Stiles se tortilla légèrement mais très vite la sensation d'inconfort laissa place au plaisir. Un deuxième puis un troisième. Stiles rouvrit légèrement les yeux avec l'intention de presser Derek. Il capta alors son regard remplit d'envie et rougit de plus belle. Le jeune homme ayant compris son envie retira lentement ses doigts et se mit à genoux sous lui. Il attrapa ses chevilles et plaça les longue jambes de Stiles sur ses épaules. Doucement il s'appuya tout contre lui. Tout aussi doucement, il le pénétra. Stiles se crispa légèrement et son partenaire cessa tout mouvement.

\- Continue. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et, à sa demande, les mouvements reprirent, lentement. Petit à petit, les va et vient se firent plus rapides et plus profonds. Stiles gémissait de plus en plus fort. C'était si bon, le plaisir lui montait à la tête, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir, il était comme dans un brouillard. Il criait à présent et lorsque Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le pénétrant plus profondément par la même occasion, il ne pu se retenir. L'orgasme l'emporta dans un dernier râle. Derek ne tarda pas lui non plus. Il ressortit et tomba, éreinté, sur le torse couvert de sueur de son assistant.

 **A suivre ...**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	5. Chapitre 5

**HCC**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires. Cette semaine j'ai constaté que vous étiez tous préoccupés par « l'après ». Je ne vous promets rien :P Alors fin du suspense voici la suite !

Résumé :

UA. Derek Hale, un des associés de la Hale Construction Company a un nouvel assistant choisi par son oncle Peter l'associé principal de la HCC. Il a bien l'impression que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour lui pourrir la vie, parce que franchement, son nouvel assistant est bizarre. Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à son oncle. Et peut-être que ce nouvel assistant n'est pas une mauvaise chose finalement …

Note :

L'idée de base m'a légèrement été inspirée par la série Suits (pour ceux qui connaissent), au niveau de la relation entre les personnages (pas vraiment de l'histoire).

 **Chapitre 5** **:**

Derek se redressa et s'assit au bout du canapé en poussant les pieds de Stiles qui émit un grognement. Il était encore un peu dans le brouillard. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait eu envie de cette intimité avec son assistant avant ce jour et pourtant, lorsqu'ils ont commencé à s'embrasser il avait su que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Et leur baiser avait comme allumer un feu en lui, il n'avait pas pu s'en contenter, il avait sauté sur Stiles. Il avait éprouvé un besoin irrépressible de le faire sien. Tous ces gens qui gravitaient autour de lui au travail, il avait ressentit une certaine nécessité de prouver qu'il était à lui. Oh, bon sang ! Derek se prit la tête dans les mains, il n'avait jamais été si possessif avec quelqu'un et pourtant il ne sortait même pas encore officiellement avec Stiles.

Il sentit le pied de son assistant lui pousser gentiment la cuisse.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Derek se tourna vers lui. Il était si beau dans cette position. Nu, allongé sur la canapé, encore tout transpirant de leurs ébats. Derek sentit le désir monter à nouveau en lui. Mais il ne voulait pas trop en demander. Il savourait sa chance pour le moment et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il se saisit du pied taquin et le massa tendrement. Avec un grognement appréciateur Stiles se recala contre l'accoudoir.

\- Fais attention, je pourrait y prendre goût. Menaça-t-il.

\- C'est peut-être mon but. Murmura Derek en guise de réponse.

Puis, il repoussa la jambe de son amant et se leva. Mais lorsqu'il se trouva à hauteur des mains de Stiles, celui-ci lui agrippa le poignet.

\- T'enfuis pas !

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton qui se voulait blagueur mais Derek sentit qu'il y avait un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il se pencha et frôla les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes.

\- Je vais juste chercher un serviette. Répliqua-t-il en désignant le ventre souillé du plus jeune. A moins que tu préfères prendre une douche.

\- Mmm, j'ai plus la force de me lever, tu m'as tué, c'est de ta faute.

Stiles avait un petit sourire coquin. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et passa un bras derrière les genoux de Stiles et son autre bras derrière ses épaules et se releva. Stiles était grand mais il était plutôt mince, il ne pesait presque rien. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et se laissa porter jusque la salle de bain, les yeux fermés et un sourire heureux sur le visage.

XXX

Stiles était sur un petit nuage. Il avait passé une nuit parfaite. Derek était trop torride. Il avait beaucoup fantasmé ce moment mais il devait avouer que ça avait été au delà de ses espérances. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait découvert que Derek était très câlin. Honnêtement, qui aurait pu deviner que Monsieur Ronchon se transformait en Monsieur câlin passé minuit ? Pas Stiles en tout cas, mais après avoir fait l'amour sur le canapé puis à nouveau sous la douche (oui, malgré la fatigue, il n'avait pu résister à la vue de Derek avec l'eau ruisselant sur son corps), Stiles avait été plus que ravi de dormir dans le grand lit de son patron, lové dans ses bras. Et quoi de mieux que de se réveiller avec son odeur partout autour de lui. Bref, il se sentait comme une adolescente devant une comédie romantique.

Le matin, il était repassé par chez lui pour se changer. Parce que tout de même il n'allait revenir avec la même tenue que la veille, tout le monde l'aurait remarqué et les rumeurs auraient commencé sur les chapeaux de roues. Maintenant qu'il y pensait Derek avait semblé soulagé quand il avait dit qu'il repasserait par chez lui. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait. Parce que lui il ne regrettait pas du tout. Oh non, très loin de là même.

Du coup, il arriva au bureau après son chef, et rentra dans son bureau pour le saluer, comme à son habitude.

\- Bonjour patron ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet de café.

\- Stiles. Répondit sobrement Derek.

Il évitait son regard. Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter. Derek allait le virer, c'était certain. Merde, il n'aura jamais dû coucher avec son patron, c'était une idée stupide. A présent, il allait se retrouver sans boulot, alors qu'il l'adorait son boulot. Et comment il allait justifier à son prochain entretien d'embauche qu'il s'était virer ? « Ah, non c'est rien, j'ai juste couché avec mon supérieur qui a préféré me virer après, mais rien à voir avec mes performances sexuelles hein ! ». Bref, il était totalement dans le pétrin. Jusqu'au ...

\- Stiles !

Derek interrompit ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de te faire comme film délirant dans ton cerveau fou là ?

\- Quoi j'ai pensé à voix haute ?

\- Pas besoin, ta tête était suffisante pour deviner.

\- Ah, ok, je vois, parce qu'en fait, je commence à me dire que tu ...

\- Stiles, je ne souhaite pas faire comme s'il s'était rien passé, ok ? Déclara Derek en interrompant de nouveau son assistant. Juste, je préfère pas que ça se sache au boulot, avec mon oncle, je préfère qu'il ne mette pas son nez dans mes affaires. Dans nos affaires. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ah, oui bien sûr. Répondit Stiles soulagé. Je vais continuer à te vouvoyer et à faire comme avant.

\- Parfait.

Derek porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

\- Merci pour le café.

Il avait un regard espiègle qui fit fondre Stiles. Ok, ça allait être une torture de devoir faire comme si de rien était au boulot, alors que Derek était si sexy !

XXX

Derek s'aperçut bien vite que faire ce qu'il avait exigé de Stiles, à savoir se comporter comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux au travail, lui coûtait plus que ce qu'il avait pensé en premier lieu. D'autant plus que son assistant ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Aux yeux de leurs collègues rien ne semblait avoir changé. Cependant, Stiles semblait adorer torturer Derek. Il le frôlait pour un oui et pour un non, il lui effleurait la main en lui donnant des dossiers ou ses messages, il repartait de son bureau d'une démarche diaboliquement féline, ou encore il lui jetait des regards appuyés qui donnaient de mauvaises pensées au plus vieux.

Derek savait qu'il le faisait sciemment. Ce gosse était un génie du mal. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il allait trouver un moyen de se venger, croyez le bien. Si Stiles voulait jouer, il allait être servi !

Et c'est un peu plus tard qu'il trouva une occasion rêvée pour inverser la situation. Plusieurs de ses collaborateurs étaient réunis dans son bureau pour faire un point sur l'avancée de certains dossiers. Il avait demandé à Stiles de participer à leur échange pour prendre des notes sur les futures réunions à planifier ainsi que les documents qu'il allait falloir préparer en vue de ces événements.

Stiles s'était assis dans un siège à côté de lui, alors que tous les autres collaborateurs se trouvait à l'autre bout du bureau de sorte qu'ils soient séparés par le meuble en bois verni. Les collaborateurs de Derek étaient toujours très sérieux et très concentrés sur leurs notes. Bien qu'il les trouve parfois un peu scolaire, personne ne pouvait nier leur application et leur volonté dans leur travail.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Derek eut du mal à se concentrer, tout absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation des longs doigts de son assistant qui tapotait son carnet avec son stylo, il avança lentement sa main vers la cuisse de son voisin pour conserver toute discrétion. Personne n'avait l'air de remarquer son petit manège, y comprit sa future victime qui essayait de faire du bon boulot. Il posa sa main sur la jambe de Stiles et entreprit de la caresser lascivement.

Son jeune employé ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais, du coin de l'œil Derek pu voir son regard fixé désespérément sur son calepin. Aussi, une jolie teinte rosée avait gagné son cou. Derek se félicita de savoir garder son air impassible en toutes circonstances car il mourrait d'envie d'afficher un air triomphant.

L'arroseur arrosé.

XXX

Son patron s'était joué de lui ! Il était furieux. Cet idiot de Derek s'était cru malin en le tripotant en plein milieu d'une réunion de boulot alors que c'était lui même qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils ne montrent rien sur leur lieu de travail. Bon d'accord, peut-être que Stiles l'avait un peu provoqué mais rien de si insoutenable que ce que Derek lui avait fait. Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir, il avait eu chaud, il avait eu l'horrible impression que tout le monde l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air. En même temps, il avait faillit s'étrangler quand Derek le fourbe avait remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse.

Mais Stiles savait qu'il était le plus machiavélique des deux. Jamais son amant ne pourrait rivaliser avec lui sur ce terrain et il allait vite réaliser son erreur.

Le lendemain, Derek était en grande discussion avec Isaac dans son bureau lorsque Stiles lui passa un coup de téléphone. Si Derek fut surpris de voir son nom sur le poste il ne manifesta aucune émotion comme put le constater son assistant qui le voyait à travers les parois vitrées de son bureau. Aussitôt le combiné décroché, Stiles susurra une litanie de mots doux. Son interlocuteur resta quelques minutes sans émettre le moindre son. C'est ainsi que Stiles sut qu'il avait réussi à le troubler.

Puis, Derek sembla se reprendre et répondit très sérieusement par des « bien entendus » ou des « tout à fait » pour donner le change. Il finit par dire « Très bien, je vous recontacterai » et raccrocha. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Finalement il se sentait bien aussi débile et énamouré qu'une adolescente.

Le soir venu, alors que les gens avaient déserté l'étage, Derek appela Stiles dans son bureau. Ce dernier se tordait les mains nerveusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire réprimander par son nouvel amant auquel il s'était déjà bien trop attaché pour son propre bien.

Il poussa timidement la porte et s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver en face de son patron, le bureau les séparant. Derek avait un drôle de regard. A la fois amusé et intense, aurait dit Stiles. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Alors, le jeune contourna le bureau et dès qu'il fut à porté de son chef, celui-ci attrapa son bras et le fit basculer sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- J'en ai eu envie toute la journée. Souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres après quelques minutes.

Il repartit à l'assaut de la bouche de son employé qui se sentit fondre entre ses solides bras.

\- Comme si je pouvais te faire perdre la tête à ce point. Murmura Stiles.

\- C'est ça, et comme si tu ne t'amusais pas à me torturer au boulot !

\- Quoi ? C'est toi me caresse en pleine réunion !

\- Mais c'est toi qui avait commencé !

\- Wah, Derek Hale, est-ce que ton argument est sérieusement « c'est toi qui avait commencé » ?

Pour toute réponse, Derek grogna et embrassa de nouveau Stiles.

XXX

Derek fulminait dans son bureau. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il était censé se concentrer sur un rapport à rédiger et, bien sûr, il en était incapable. La raison ? Son nouveau petit ami qui était tout simplement insupportablement machiavélique. Ce sale gosse faisait tout pour le rendre fou. Evidemment, c'était lui qui avait demandé à son assistant de cacher leur relation au travail, donc s'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, au fond c'était entièrement de sa faute. Mais, honnêtement, Stiles ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Au contraire, il faisait tout pour se faire désirer. Ce petit jeu entre eux n'avait pas cessé, non, il amusait bien trop le plus jeune. Et même si Derek devait reconnaître que ça l'avait amusé aussi, ça ne le faisait pas vraiment rire quand il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à son amant !

En ce moment, il pouvait l'entendre rire à gorge déployée. Et ça l'agaçait. L'ordinateur de son assistant était tombé en panne un peu plus tôt et Danny, le type de l'informatique avec un bronzage magnifique était venu le dépanner. Et, comme tout le monde dans l'entreprise, Derek savait que Danny était gay. Du coup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'écouter la conversation. Il avait l'impression de revivre l'adolescence. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était Derek Hale, une personne que tout le monde dans l'entreprise qualifiait de sévère mais juste. Tout le monde le voyait comme un acharné du boulot. Et il n'avait pas envie que ça change, même si bien sûr personne ne savait qu'il soupirait après Stiles. Cependant, il savait que s'il continuait à ne pas pouvoir avancer comme il faut dans son boulot tout le monde allait se douter de quelque chose. Et si tout ça arrivait aux oreilles de son oncle, ce dernier en ferait baver à Stiles.

Donc, il devait se re-concentrer. Il se pencha à nouveau sur les notes qui défilaient sur l'écran. Voilà, le boulot c'était le plus important. Ecrire ce foutu rapport et préparer la présentation du projet devant les associés.

Un rire le détourna à nouveau de son obligation. Il avança machinalement la main vers son téléphone. Non, il devait résister. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Stiles déclarer « Danny, t'es génial ». Il décrocha l'appareil pour de bon.

\- Stiles, venez dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Il perçu le jeune homme remercier l'informaticien et s'excuser avant de franchir la porte.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, patron ? Demanda-t-il

\- Ferme la porte s'il-te-plais.

Stiles se tenait face à lui et attendait visiblement qu'il lui explique la raison de sa présence dans son bureau. Seulement, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer qu'il avait voulu mettre un terme à son petit flirt entre collègues. Il entendait déjà les railleries de son assistant.

\- T'as appelé le chef de chantier de la 11ème pour connaître l'avancement des travaux ?

\- Euh, oui, je l'ai fait ce matin. Je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te dire tout ça.

Stiles plissait les yeux, de toute évidence, il avait deviné que c'était un faux prétexte.

\- T'as l'air énervé, ça va ?

Derek se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Oui, oui, juste un peu fatigué excuse-moi.

Il laissa Stiles retourner à son poste et se remit au boulot. Sa petite crise était passée et maintenant il lui fallait vraiment avancer.

Pourtant, le soir venu, il constata que même s'il avait réussi à terminer son boulot, le souvenir du rire de son employé ne l'avait pas quitté. Il rangea en hâte ses affaires et se rendit devant le bureau de Stiles. Il le pressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à partir et ils marchèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur. Ils restèrent silencieux en passant devant les bureaux de leur collègues.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Derek attira Stiles vers lui, et joint leurs lèvres avec fougue. Le baiser était pressant, Derek l'embrassait comme s'il était affamé et que la seule chose qui pouvait le nourrir était la bouche de Stiles. Il avait passé un bras dans le bas du dos de son assistant pour le coller contre son corps. Stiles à bout de souffle devint tout mou dans ses bras, comme si ses jambes l'avaient lâché. Il gémit lorsque son patron lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis passa sa langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir encore plus ce baiser.

Un ding retentit, signal de leur arrivé, et Derek s'écarta de son jeune amant. Il sortit, la tête haute, comme si rien ne s'était produit. La seule chose qui aurait pu trahir d'un fait inhabituel était le petit sourire satisfait qui flottait sur son visage.

Quelques instant plus tard, il sentit Stiles qui le rattrapait. Quand il passa devant lui, il constata avec plaisir qu'il avait les joues rougies.

XXX

Stiles appela un taxi en sortant de la HCC. Il avait chaud, conscient qu'il devait être tout rouge à l'heure qu'il était. Mais il s'en foutait. Il pesta sur la lenteur des taxis à arriver et entendit Derek ricaner dans son dos. Un simple baiser ... Il lui avait suffit d'un seul baiser et il était dans tout ses états. Bon, c'était bien plus qu'un simple baiser mais quand même. Derek le mettait sans dessus dessous. Chaque sensation, lorsqu'il était près de lui devenait un raz de marée.

Enfin, le taxi arriva. Stiles se jeta sur la portière sous l'œil amusé de son patron. Bien sûr, ce dernier, inconscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, devait trouver cela très drôle. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette en tirant la manche de son chef pour le presser un peu. Il donna l'adresse de ce dernier au chauffeur et se tourna vers Derek pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêté dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Il réalisa qu'il était en train de succomber totalement. Il était mal barré, il le sentait ...

XXX

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement sans cesser de s'embrasser. Derek souleva Stiles dans ses bras en fermant la porte d'un coup de hanche. Il se dirigea droit dans sa chambre. Il jeta Stiles sur son grand lit. Il firent l'amour de façon précipitée. Comme s'il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans leur étreinte. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un temps considérable. Il tombèrent pantelant l'un à côté de l'autre après avoir atteint l'orgasme. Ils respiraient tous deux très fort. Derek portait encore sa chemise. Stiles avait arraché la plupart des boutons, elle pendait pitoyablement sur ses épaules. Dans le feu de l'action il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'ôter correctement.

\- Ca devrait être interdit de bosser pour un patron aussi sexy. Dit Stiles entre deux respirations hachées. Je te jure il devrait y avoir un article dans le code de travail rien que pour ça.

Il se tourna vers son dit patron, son visage, habituellement pâle, rougit par l'effort précédemment fourni. Derek le trouva beau. Ses tâches de rousseur formait des sortes de constellations sur son corps. Il avait des muscles fins et subtilement dessinés. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point Derek était sexy, mais lui trouvait sa propre beauté un peu commune. Oui, il était bien bâti et oui, il rentrait sûrement dans la catégorie beau brun ténébreux, mais Stiles ... Stiles était différent. Il possédait une sorte de beauté unique et fascinante. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir son corps avec sa grâce bien à lui. Oui, il était un peu maladroit mais il y avait dans ces gestes quelque chose de magnifique, sa façon de se mouvoir bien à lui. Bref, il était totalement sous le charme de cette atypique personne à tout point de vue.

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi. Grogna-t-il

\- Quoi ? T'as du mal à bosser quand je suis dans les parages c'est ça ?

Le ton de Stiles était un peu moqueur mais Derek aurait juré qu'il y avait une note d'espoir dans sa question.

\- Evidemment ! Je pense sans arrêt à toi !

Son assistant lui asséna une petite tape dans l'épaule comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

\- Mais si je te jure !

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Stiles, quand j'entend ta voix, ça capte tout de suite mon attention je me sens obligé d'écouter ce que tu dis. Quand je t'entends mâchonner ton stylo, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette bouche que je rêve d'embrasser. (Il caressa la dite bouche du bout des doigts tout en disant cette phrase) Et quand je t'entends taper à l'ordinateur, je pense à tes longs doigts (il pris sa main dans la sienne et embrassa chacun de ses doigts), je pense à l'effet qu'ils me font quand ils courent sur mon corps.

Stiles avait la bouche un peu ouverte, un air profondément choqué sur le visage. Derek sentait ses oreilles le chauffer après cette confession aux allures de déclaration. Il détourna le regard, il n'osait plus croiser les yeux de Stiles. Il allait se moquer de lui, c'était si pitoyable.

Mais Stiles, une fois n'étant pas coutume, ne disait rien. Il se tourna vers lui. Stiles le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il avait l'air ému.

\- Dis donc, tu parles pas beaucoup mais ça vaut le coup, hein ? Comment veux-tu que je résiste moi ?

\- Résiste pas. Souffla Derek

\- Tu me surprends toujours et à chaque fois ça me rend un peu plus fou de toi.

A nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de précipitation, seulement de la tendresse, chacun exprimant dans ce baiser toutes leurs émotions naissantes.

XXX

Le lendemain, comme depuis le début de cette relation, aucun des deux n'arriva à se concentrer de la journée. Ils ne faisaient que se chercher, se tourner autour de loin. Ils se jetaient des regards brûlants dès qu'ils s'apercevaient.

Stiles ne cessait de soupirer. Après la déclaration que Derek lui avait fait la veille, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Bien qu'il s'était promis de se tenir loin de tous les mecs qui pouvaient lui causer des ennuis, il était tombé amoureux de nouveau. Amoureux de son patron. Amoureux d'un homme qu'il était obligé d'aimer en secret.

Quelques jours auparavant il avait sa soirée top chef avec Scott. Ce dernier était évidemment au courant pour Derek et lui. Mais, il ne cessait de le mettre en garde contre cette relation qui selon lui le ferait souffrir à coup sûr. Mais Stiles ne pouvait contrôler ses sentiments. Son cerveau savait que ce n'était pas prudent mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus fort à la simple pensée pour Derek.

Il avait passé la journée dans cet état d'esprit, oscillant entre le joie à l'idée que Derek était épris de lui et la peur de tout gâcher. Cependant, chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient, il savait que c'était inévitable. Il se sentait attiré vers lui comme un aimant. C'était comme si leur relation était un fait inéluctable, un fait scientifiquement prouvé. Comment pouvait-il lutter ?

En fin d'après-midi, il vit Derek ranger ses affaires et sortir de son bureau. Il avait une réunion d'avancement de travaux non loin de son appartement, lui apprit-il. Il voulait que Stiles l'attende là-bas. Stiles acquiesça et se re plongea dans son travail.

Plus tard, il reçut un texto de Derek qui avait oublié un dossier qu'il voulait relire le soir même. Il souhaitait que Stiles le lui apporte. Ce dernier pénétra donc dans le bureau de son supérieur et partit en quête du dit dossier. Il devait être dans le premier tiroir selon Derek. Il le trouva et l'extirpa hors du meuble.

Un petit bruit mat attira son attention. Il avait fait tomber quelque chose du tiroir. Il se pencha et se saisit de l'objet en question : une bague. Une alliance. Avec le nom de Derek et d'une femme gravés dedans.

 **A suivre ...**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	6. Chapitre 6

**HCC**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la suite et fin (avant l'épilogue) de cette fiction. Encore et toujours merci à tous pour vos commentaires vous êtes les meilleurs ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

Résumé :

UA. Derek Hale, un des associés de la Hale Construction Company a un nouvel assistant choisi par son oncle Peter l'associé principal de la HCC. Il a bien l'impression que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour lui pourrir la vie, parce que franchement, son nouvel assistant est bizarre. Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à son oncle. Et peut-être que ce nouvel assistant n'est pas une mauvaise chose finalement …

Note :

L'idée de base m'a légèrement été inspirée par la série Suits (pour ceux qui connaissent), au niveau de la relation entre les personnages (pas vraiment de l'histoire).

 **Chapitre 6** **:**

Stiles était préoccupé. Pour une raison obscure, il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser la bague dans le tiroir de Derek. Il avait gardé cette fameuse alliance. Ce matin-là, il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts en se laissant submerger de questions. Derek était-il encore marié ? Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi il gardait la bague dans son tiroir ?

Il essayait de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà vu la porter ? Peut-être qu'il avait été si aveuglé par son béguin pour lui qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'alliance à son doigt ? Non, non impossible, il l'aurait forcément vu, non ?

Il s'ébroua. Il était en train de devenir parano. Garder un vieux souvenir dans un tiroir c'était pas si bizarre après tout. Si ça se trouvait, il avait carrément oublié qu'il l'avait mise là. Allez savoir.

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait se permettre de se ronger les sangs sur son lieu de travail. Il devait essayer de se concentrer un minimum. Il se replongea alors dans ses mails après avoir glisser l'anneau dans sa poche. Oublier cet objet quelques heures ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sinon il allait devenir fou à se monter la tête ainsi.

Il avait réussi à bien avancé dans ses tâches quotidiennes, quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Il releva la tête. C'était Erica, du service juridique. C'était une magnifique blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés. Elle était plutôt sympa en plus.

\- Salut Stiles, comment tu vas ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Ca va et toi ?

\- Je me demandais si Derek avait quelques minutes à m'accorder, j'ai un contrat à revoir avec lui.

Allons bon. Il regarda le planning en maugréant.

\- Il n'a rien de prévu au planning. Je l'appelle.

\- Merci, t'es génial !

Il décrocha son téléphone et fit entrer Erica dans le bureau de son patron après qu'il ait confirmé qu'il était disponible. Derek lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit avec un haussement d'épaules. Il devait absolument arrêter de traîner sa mauvaise humeur comme cela. Il s'assit à son bureau et respira un grand coup en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Par réflexes plus que par nécessité, il enclencha l'interphone entre son bureau et celui de Derek pour écouter la conversation au cas où. Rien de bien intéressant, aussi, il se désintéressa de ce qu'il se disait. Mais quand il entendit Derek rire, son attention se reporta aussitôt sur le bureau adjacent. C'était si rare que Derek se mette à rire franchement alors qu'est-ce que cette blondasse avait bien pu dire pour le faire rire ? Et le pire c'est qu'elle aussi elle riait. Enfin, c'était plutôt une sorte de gloussement. Le genre de sons qu'émettent les filles quand elle flirtaient.

C'en était assez, il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser tourner autour de son homme à lui. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Donc, il se remit au boulot en tentant de ne pas y penser. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était ridicule à piquer une crise de jalousie comme ça mais honnêtement il n'arrivait pas à se résonner là tout de suite.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se leva ouvrit la porte avec fracas et déclara avec force :

\- Erica, ton chef a appelé il veut te voir tout de suite.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, une urgence visiblement. Reprit Stiles avec un air aussi détaché que possible.

\- Je vais y aller alors.

\- Ouais, fais donc ça. Marmonna-t-il

Elle sortit en le regardant de façon suspicieuse. Il s'en fichait, il avait juste envie qu'elle soit loin et vite ! Derek aussi avait l'air de le soupçonner. Il respira se forçant à se calmer.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda son patron.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a pas appelé, il bosse jamais son chef. Dis-moi ce qui va pas.

Maudit soit-il ! Pourquoi avait-il tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait ?

\- Rien, il n'y a rien...

\- Stiles ... Fit-il, menaçant.

\- Quoi ? J'avais pas envie qu'elle continue à te draguer comme ça ! Ca te vas ?

Bon, peut-être qu'il avait un peu hurlé.

\- Tu veux bien fermer la porte ?

Il s'exécuta et Derek lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Tu savais qu'Erica a un mec ?

Stiles ne dit rien, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un peu boudeur.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Si, bien sûr.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Rien, je sais pas, je devais juste être de mauvaise humeur.

Stiles ne lui avoua pas que tout ça c'était à cause d'une alliance qu'il avait trouvé dans son bureau. Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer pour la folle jalouse.

Derek se leva et l'attira contre lui. Collé contre son torse, il fut envahi par son odeur. Instantanément, il se sentit mieux. Après tout, son patron lui avait fait une magnifique déclaration, cette situation n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Et puis, il ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion de douter de lui. Même si au fond, il ne savait rien de son passé. Et peut-être que c'était ce que l'alliance lui avait fait comprendre ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête.

XXX

Stiles était vraiment bizarre depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait été irritable, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Derek sentait que quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement. Et il ne pouvait pas compter sur son amant pour lui dire simplement ce qui le tracassait.

Cette situation le rendait nerveux. Cela faisait un temps considérable qu'il ne s'était pas autant ouvert à quelqu'un. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette relation avec Stiles, il s'était livré, il lui avait confiance. Maintenant, Stiles se comportait de façon étrange et Derek n'avait réellement pas envie de regretter d'avoir accorder sa confiance à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

Il avait toujours été un peu solitaire et malheureusement les déconvenues qu'il avait essuyées dans sa vie sentimentale ne l'avait pas aidé. Par conséquent, le fait que Stiles soit tendu et renfermé lui pesait énormément.

Pour ne rien arranger, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Et, au travail, ils n'avaient pas toujours l'occasion de se parler posément. Aussi, il y a avait toujours le fan club de son assistant qui lui tournait autour et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il y avait sans arrêt des gens devant son bureau pour lui demander quelque chose et pour lui répéter combien il était génial.

Et pendant ce temps, lui, il était là dans son bureau et grincer des dents et à tout faire sauf terminer son travail. C'était vraiment devenu une mauvaise habitude ces derniers temps. Autant, au début, ne plus avoir que le travail dans sa vie lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, autant maintenant s'il continuait à bâcler son boulot, il allait perdre sa place.

Mais ce malaise avec Stiles le préoccupait bien plus que de raison et il ne savait que faire pour que la situation évolue.

Il décida d'envoyer un message à Stiles. Ils devaient absolument se parler. Il lui écrivit un sms. Il l'invita à dîner avec lui, chez Derek, il cuisinerait pour lui.

Puis son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom s'afficher. _Peter Hale_. Il se demanda s'il était maudit. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec son oncle. Pas alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son amant. Pas alors qu'il voulait par dessus tout cacher à son oncle cette relation.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Sinon, il allait venir directement dans son bureau. Donc, le téléphone c'était pas si mal.

\- Peter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh, tu à l'air de bonne humeur, rayon de soleil. Répondit son oncle avec un horrible ton mielleux.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis fatigué.

\- Pas de soucis. Pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau ? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Peter, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes petits jeux, je croule sous le boulot.

\- Derek ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher ! Monte et dépêche toi !

\- Bien, j'arrive. Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir las.

XXX

Derek lui avait annoncé, la mort dans l'âme, en passant devant son bureau, que Peter le diabolique voulait le voir. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Déjà que ces derniers jours Stiles avait été sur les nerfs et que Derek s'en était bien rendu compte. Il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, Stiles le savait, mais il n'avait pu endiguer les questions qui tournait dans sa tête. Et l'alliance qui le narguait, bien cachée au fond de son pot à crayons.

La sonnerie de son poste téléphonique le sortit de ses pensées. C'était la secrétaire de Peter Hale.

\- Stiles, Peter, voudrait que vous passiez récupérer des documents.

\- Pourquoi ne les donne-t-il pas directement à Derek ? S'enquit-il, méfiant.

\- Oh, il m'avait dit que vous poseriez la question. Apparemment, ils vont en avoir pour un moment et le dossier doit être traité par Monsieur Lahey de façon urgente.

\- ok, bon, je monte.

Il trouvait vraiment ça bizarre. Qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe avait encore bien pu inventer ? Pourquoi il était forcé de jouer les coursiers ? Il rejoint l'ascenseur d'un pas trainant.

Arrivé à destination. Il salua la secrétaire et jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le bureau du grand chef. La porte était entrouverte et on pouvait entendre des voix s'échapper de la pièce. D'ailleurs, s'il se concentrait, il pouvait même comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

\- Oh, Derek, tu m'as tellement manqué. Disait une voix de femme.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Répliqua ce dernier sur un ton qui laissait entendre une petite hésitation.

\- Ba dis donc, tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste !

Gêné, Stiles, pris les documents et s'éclipsa en vitesse. De retour dans l'ascenceur, il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Qui était cette femme ? Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de voir Derek ? Mais lui avait l'air un peu gêné. Est-ce que c'était elle ? La personne avec il était marié ? La femme de l'alliance ?

La tête lui tournait. Il ne savait plus trop comment il s'était retrouvé à son bureau. Il regarda l'heure. L'heure de la pause déjeuner. Très bien, il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

A son retour, Derek n'était toujours pas revenu à son bureau. Visiblement, la femme qu'il avait retrouvé avait eu envie de déjeuner avec lui. Mais il avait décidé qu'il s'en fichait. Après tout, c'était peut-être rien du tout.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'une ombre recouvra son bureau. Il leva la tête. Peter Hale se tenait devant lui, appuyé nonchalamment sur le dossier d'une des chaises.

\- Comment allez vous cher ami ?

Stiles plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

\- Oh, rassurez vous, je ne vais pas vous importuner trop longtemps. Reprit-il. Je voulais juste vous dire que Derek a pris son après-midi.

\- Pardon ? Fit-il surpris. Mais il ne m'en a pas informé.

\- Oui, ce n'était pas prévu et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas son portable avec lui alors il n'a pas pu vous prévenir.

\- C'est à cause de cette femme qui était dans votre bureau ?

Stiles se mordit la langue. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

\- Oh, il ne vous avait pas parlé d'elle. Je vois, je vois. Pourtant lorsque vous avez fait cette trouvaille dans son tiroir, j'ai cru que ... Enfin ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je dois vous laisser j'ai une réunion dans cinq minutes.

Stiles était estomaqué. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait trouvé l'alliance dans le bureau de Derek et quel était le rapport avec cette femme ? Pourquoi diable Derek aurait dû lui en parler ?

C'en était trop.

XXX

Derek avait été très heureux de retrouver sa sœur aînée, Laura. Ses visites se faisaient rares et avec leur emplois du temps respectifs bien trop chargés il ne se voyait pas souvent.

Cependant, son bonheur avait été vite terni lorsqu'il avait constaté l'absence de Stiles le lendemain. Il avait annulé à contre cœur leur dîner la veille, souhaitant profiter de sa sœur au maximum. Mais cela n'avait probablement aucun rapport. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est qu'il n'avait reçu aucune réponse ni aucun message concernant son absence. Il aurait cru que si son assistant était souffrant, ou même s'il avait une urgence ou ce genre de choses, il le lui aurait dit.

Il avait profité de la présence de Laura pour enfin parler de Stiles à quelqu'un de son entourage. Elle s'était montrée enchantée pour lui et avait visiblement très envie de rencontrer la personne qui, selon ses dires, « avait ravit le cœur de son frère ». Car, même si Derek ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il était amoureux de son employé, elle l'avait deviné assez vite. Il avait toujours eu du mal à cacher des choses à ses sœurs. Et, dans son contentement de pouvoir enfin parler de son ami à quelqu'un, il avait dû être bien trop enthousiaste pour cacher quoi que soit.

D'autre part, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Laura. Elle était au courant des différents qui l'opposaient à leur oncle donc elle ne lui dirait rien. Ils avaient passé un superbe après -midi tous les deux. Ca faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas posé de congés et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une demie journée, ça lui avait fait un bien totalement inattendu.

Pourtant, il ressentait une désagréable sensation. Il aurait voulu prévenir Stiles mais il avait laissé son téléphone portable dans son bureau, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en servir. Il s'était dit qu'il lui raconterait le lendemain. Seulement, il n'était pas là. Et Derek ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Il ne cessait de consulter son téléphone, comme si une explication allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Il était tiraillé entre son sentiment de malaise et sa logique qui lui disait que Stiles avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de son absence.

Toutefois, son assistant n'avait jamais loupé un seul jour de travail depuis le début de leur collaboration. Alors, était-ce vraiment une coïncidence que cela arrive à ce moment précis ?

XXX

Derek ne put se retenir toute la mâtinée. Son esprit était bloqué sur l'absence de Stiles. Aussi, il ne put s'empêcher bien longtemps de lui envoyer des messages. Mais, jusqu'à présent, ils restèrent tous sans réponse.

Il se raisonna. Il y avait sûrement une explication simple à cela et quand il la saura, il se maudira d'avoir été si inquiet.

Le bip émit par son portable, le fit presque sauter au plafond. Il se jeta sur son mobile. Mais, il fut un peu déçu en lisant le message. C'était Laura qui lui donnait un point de rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Bien sûr, il était content de voir sa sœur mais il souhaitait plus que tout avoir des nouvelles de Stiles.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il se rendit donc dans le minuscule restaurant choisi par le jeune fille. Elle aimait beaucoup ce genre d'endroit intime et authentique et elle n'avait pas son pareil pour les dénicher partout où elle se rendait.

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin et commandèrent leur plat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Il fallait me le dire tout de suite si tu avais mieux à faire que déjeuner avec ta vielle sœur.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai rien de mieux à faire ! Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Derek, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

\- C'est Stiles, il est pas venu aujourd'hui.

\- Et bien, c'est sûrement pas grand chose. Tu t'inquiète pour rien si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je sais pas. Il ne m'a pas prévenu. Il ne répond pas à mes messages. J'ai peur qu'il y ait un truc qui va pas. Je sais pas, une sorte de mauvais pressentiment.

Laura garda le silence quelques instants.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait vexé que tu l'ais laissé en plan à cause de moi ?

\- Je pense pas. On est des adultes quand même.

\- Dans ce cas, il y a sûrement une bonne explication à tout cela.

Derek savait qu'elle avait raison.

\- Dis-moi Laura, pourquoi n'est tu pas passé directement dans mon bureau en arrivant hier.

\- Apparemment, Peter avait eu maman au téléphone, elle lui avait dit que je serais à New York ces jours-ci. Du coup, quand je suis arrivée, l'hôtesse d'accueil m'a fait monté direct dans son bureau.

Derek se frotta la nuque. Son sentiment de malaise s'était bizarrement accentué.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Peter ?

\- Rien de spécial. Il a dit que tu était distrait ces temps-ci et il a fait allusion à une nouvelle recrue avec qui tu t'entendais très bien. Attends, il parlait de Stiles c'est ça ?

\- A coup sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ?

\- Attends, tout cela n'a surement aucun rapport avec lui.

\- Tu crois ? Je l'espère en tout cas.

\- Derek, attend un peu avant de l'accuser. Si ça se trouve, ton Stiles sera de retour dès demain avec une bonne explication !

XXX

Mais le lendemain, Stiles n'était pas revenu. Et Derek n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Il lui avait envoyé des quantités de textos mais aucun ne reçurent de réponses. Il avait également essayé de l'appeler, mais personne n'avait décroché.

Il était d'une humeur de chien au travail et personne n'osait plus l'approcher. Il hésitait à débarquer dans le bureau de son oncle pour l'obliger à avouer, mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était lui et il ne voulait pas lui apprendre pour sa relation avec Stiles s'il n'avait rien avoir la dedans. Il n'allait tout de même pas tendre le bâton pour se faire battre !

Il avait appelé Laura aussitôt arrivé dans son bureau après avoir constaté la chaise vide dans celui de Stiles. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle mènerait sa petite enquête. Il avait confiance en elle mais il ne pouvait pas attendre là en continuant de bosser comme si de rien était. Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer au juste.

Il faisait les cents pas devant la grande baie vitrée. De temps à autre, il s'arrêtait pour jeter des stylos ou autres objets qui lui tombaient dans la main à travers la fenêtre. Il entendit alors des coups discrets à la porte.

\- Je veux voir personne ! Grogna-t-il

En temps normal, personne n'aurait oser le défier alors qu'il était d'une humeur si massacrante. Mais Il entendit la poignée de porte s'actionner. Il se retourna et vit Isaac entrer prudemment.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Et il est où Stiles ?

Il serra les poings. Il avait très envie de balancer quelque chose au visage d'ange d'Isaac mais il se retint.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Et c'est bien ça le problème.

\- Oh, je vois. (Il se tut un instant, songeur.) Il était étrange ces derniers jours. Il avait l'air nerveux.

\- Tu as essayé de lui envoyer un sms toi ? Demanda Derek d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

\- Oui, mais j'ai pas eu de réponse. Tu sais, je sais pas si ça a un rapport mais je l'ai vu jeter un truc dans son pot à stylo quand j'arrivais. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il cachait mais j'avais du boulot alors ça m'est sorti de la tête. Tu crois que ça peut avoir un rapport ?

Derek ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se rua hors de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte à la porte à la volée, faisant trembler la vitre qui l'ornait. Il renversa le pot en question sur le bureau. Il vit avec horreur son alliance rouler au milieu des stylos.

Pourquoi sa vieille alliance était elle au milieu des stylos de Stiles ? Elle était sensée être dans son tiroir. Stiles avait dû la trouver mais pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Et pourquoi il l'avait gardé dans son pot à stylos ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait cru que Derek soit encore marié ?

Sans se soucier du regard interrogateur de son collaborateur. Il se saisit de son téléphone et tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler Stiles. Il commençait à comprendre ce que clochait.

XXX

Il courait, il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre le taxi. Alors il courait. Au fond, il espérait un peu que courir lui ferait passer son angoisse et sa colère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Son téléphone sonna. Il s'arrêta pour répondre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Derek, je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé !

\- Laura ! Dis-moi !

\- Peter, j'ai interrogé sa secrétaire. Apparemment, il a su que Stiles avait trouvé ton alliance dans ton tiroir ! Pourquoi tu la gardes dans ton tiroir d'ailleurs ?!

\- Laura !

\- Ouais, t'as raison, on s'en fout. Donc, il a bien vu que ça a perturbé Stiles mais il n'a rien fait pour te prévenir ou pour clarifier la situation. Au contraire, le jour où je suis arrivée, il a demandé à ce qu'il vienne chercher un dossier quand on était tous les deux dans son bureau. Je sais pas trop ce que Stiles a entendu mais Peter est allé le voir pour lui dire que tu avais pris ton après midi, et évidemment je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a dit mais Stiles a du croire que j'étais ta femme ou une bêtise comme ça. Et Peter n'aura rien fait pour le contredire.

\- Je vais le tuer !

D'un geste rageur, Peter raccrocha et repris sa course folle.

Bientôt, il arriva au pied d'un immeuble. Il s'acharna sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il se jeta dedans à peine les portes ouvertes. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il tambourina à la porte de gauche. Il entendait du bruit derrière la panneau de bois, il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il recommença à frapper comme un dément.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon !

La porte s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Derek aurait voulu voir. Ce n'était pas qui il aurait voulu voir. C'était Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles.

\- Scott, est-ce qu'il est là ?

Il était en suer et essoufflé mais il fallait qu'il lui parle.

\- Derek ?

\- Oui, Scott, c'est moi. Il est là ? Reprit Derek sur un ton pressé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?!

Scott s'était appuyé sur le chambranle et ne semblait pas près de le laissé passer.

\- Je voudrais lui dire que ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il croit. La femme qu'il a vu c'est ma sœur !

Scott se décomposa devant lui.

\- Tu comprends ? Alors, pousse toi et laisse moi le voir !

Il bouscula Scott et rentra dans l'appartement mais il le vit nulle part.

\- Mec, il est pas là.

\- Et où est-il bon sang !

Derek commençait à perdre patience.

\- Chez son père, à Beacon Hills.

XXX

Derek était assis au volant de la voiture de location à l'arrêt. Depuis, presque une heure maintenant, il était stationné devant la maison. Cependant, ses jambes refusaient de répondre.

Il avait dû prendre un avion et louer un véhicule pour se rendre ici. Il était si déterminé. Il avait laissé son travail en plan pour se précipiter à la poursuite de Stiles. Et maintenant qu'il touchait au but son ventre se tordait douloureusement. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été si stressé un jour. Ses paumes étaient moites et glissaient sur le volant. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses jambes étaient lourdes.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Il prit une longue respiration et se résolu à sortir de la voiture. Le soleil de la mâtinée éclairait la rue. Il prit quelques minutes pour s'étirer, essuyer ses mains sur son jean et apprécier le chaleur sur sa peau. La rue était calme, bordée de maison semblables à celle où Stiles avait dû grandir. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait d'avoir été élevé dans cet environnement.

Il remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il hésita encore un peu. Que devait-il dire déjà ? Puis il sonna, résolu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Le père de Stiles logiquement. Derek fut légèrement décontenancé. Bêtement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait rencontrer le père de son petit ami. Du coup, son stress s'accentua d'un seul coup.

\- Bonjour, je ... est-ce que Stiles est là ? Je ... Je suis Derek Hale, son ... euh son ... patron.

A peine eut-il finit de bégayer qu'il le vit. Stiles. Il descendait les escaliers, son jean lui tombait sur les hanches et son sweat à capuche avait l'air d'avoir vécu la guerre mais il était toujours aussi beau. Cependant, lorsque Derek eut fini de se présenter, une grimace déforma le visage du plus jeune. Il bouscula Derek pour sortir en marmonnant un vague « je vais faire un tour ».

\- Fiston, dit le père de Stiles sur le ton de la confidence, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je suis flic alors même si mon fils n'avait pas l'intention de me raconter toute l'histoire j'aurais bien fini par tout savoir.

\- Oh, alors vous savez pour ... nous.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'un signe du menton pour lui intimer de suivre Stiles.

Derek fit volte face, il courut à la suite du jeune homme et la rattrapa bien vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles avait insufflé tellement de mépris dans ses mots que Derek eut une désagréable sensation au creux de son estomac. Il s'était langui de cette voix, mais le ton qu'il avait utilisé lui fit mal. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit facile mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir.

\- Je suis venu pour t'expliquer. Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Dit-il après s'être repris.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Je t'en prie cette femme que tu as vu dans le bureau de Peter, c'est ma sœur Stiles. Elle s'appelle Laura, elle a trois ans de plus que moi et, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, elle m'a donné sa carte d'identité, si tu ne me crois pas.

Il lui tendit la carte. Stiles hésita puis s'en saisit.

\- Dans l'alliance, le nom gravé, ce n'est pas Laura. Murmura-t-il

Il était visiblement troublé. Il devait être persuadé d'avoir compris la situation. Et Peter n'était pas étranger à cela, il en était sûr. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

\- Oui, il y a huit ans maintenant, je me suis marié avec cette femme Kate. C'était la fille d'un des gros concurrents de la HCC. Je l'aimais et je croyais que c'était réciproque mais c'était une folle qui s'adonnait simplement à de l'espionnage industriel et qui s'en ai pris à Laura pour se venger quand j'ai tout découvert. Je me suis fait manipulé et si j'ai gardé cette bague même si on est divorcé, c'est parce que je me sens coupable pour tout et que je m'étais juré de ne plus faire confiance à personne. Puis je t'ai rencontré ...

Derek s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait fui le regard de son assistant pendant sa confession. Il parlait rarement de son mariage. La douleur et la honte était encore vivace, même après tout ce temps.

Il sentit la peau froide de Stiles sur sa joue. Il avait posé sa main sur son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder. Une larme coulait sur la joue de Stiles. Il souriait.

\- Derek, j'ai été si bête. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'excuser ? Ton oncle ... Il m'a laissé croire que tu était encore marié. J'aurais dû me méfier mais j'avais si peur.

Derek déposa sa main sur celle de Stiles. La souffrance, la peur, la honte, l'angoisse ... Tout s'était envolé. De son autre main, il rapprocha Stiles de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il était heureux. Comme il ne pensait plus pouvoir l'être.

Il restèrent enlacés de longues minutes. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient se séparer de l'autre. Le manque avait été trop grand ces derniers jours. Cependant, le plus jeune commençait à frissonner. Il ne faisait pas si chaud dehors et il ne portait pas de veste.

\- Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, tu vas attraper froid. Susurra Derek à son oreille.

\- Tu as raison. Et je vais pouvoir te présenter mon père.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Il avait retrouvé tout son stress en un instant !

 **FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu, il y aura un (très court) épilogue que je publierai la semaine prochaine, donc si vous voulez en lire plus, rendez-vous dans sept jours !

A bientôt,

Pommie


	7. Epilogue

**HCC**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voilà l'épilogue de cette histoire. Donc, cette fois c'est fini pour de vrai. Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, qui l'ont mis en favorite, qui l'ont suivi, qui l'ont commenté. Bref, merci chers lecteurs divers et variés. J'espère que ce petit bonus vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

Résumé :

UA. Derek Hale, un des associés de la Hale Construction Company a un nouvel assistant choisi par son oncle Peter l'associé principal de la HCC. Il a bien l'impression que c'est encore une de ses ruses pour lui pourrir la vie, parce que franchement, son nouvel assistant est bizarre. Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas donner la satisfaction de se plaindre à son oncle. Et peut-être que ce nouvel assistant n'est pas une mauvaise chose finalement …

Note :

L'idée de base m'a légèrement été inspirée par la série Suits (pour ceux qui connaissent), au niveau de la relation entre les personnages (pas vraiment de l'histoire).

 **Epilogue** **:**

Après quelques jours passés à Beacon Hills avec le père de Stiles, les deux amants reprirent la route de New York. Laura vint les accueillir à l'aéroport. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle fit la connaissance de Stiles. Elle l'apprécia instantanément. De toute façon, il suffisait de voir les regards que se jetaient les deux tourtereaux pour comprendre qu'ils étaient sincèrement très amoureux. Par conséquent, elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise avec ce jeune qui rendait son frère heureux. De plus, il était très drôle et souvent aux dépens de son cadet. Par la suite, ils firent la paire plus d'une fois pour se moquer de Derek, au grand dam de ce dernier qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne les feraient plus jamais être dans la même pièce tous les deux. Bien sûr, il ne mit jamais cette menace à exécution.

Derek dû se résoudre à reprendre le travail. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne plus être en colère contre son oncle, cependant, quand il le vit il ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Suite à cela, ils eurent une grande conversation. Peter déclara qu'il taquinait Derek uniquement pour le protéger, il voulait, selon lui, l'endurcir et lui permettre de prouver aux autres qu'il méritait ce poste et que personne ne l'avait aidé pour cela. Derek était un peu septique, Peter y avait bien trop pris goût à son avis, mais il devait reconnaître que les petites frasques de son oncle à son encontre étaient de notoriété publique ce qui avait effectivement contribué à sa légitimité.

Derek lui demanda tout de même pourquoi s'en être pris à Stiles, qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Peter reconnut (pas vraiment de gaîté de cœur) qu'il était allé un peu trop loin mais il cherchait à voir si leur relation était assez forte. En effet, du fait de leur position dans la société, cette relation pouvait être une menace.

Malgré cela, Stiles démissionna. Il pensait qu'il était plus sain pour eux qu'ils ne travaillent pas ensemble. Du coup, il aida son meilleur ami Scott à monter son cabinet de vétérinaire et devint son assistant. Il aimait beaucoup ce nouveau travail, un peu moins stimulant mais qui lui laissait le temps de chouchouter Derek lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux, Stiles ayant emménagé dans l'appartement de Derek.

XXX

Pris dans ses pensées sur ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis la rencontre de Stiles, Derek n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Hey Der', t'es prêt pour ton grand jour ? Demanda Laura d'une voix douce.

Il se détourna de son reflet dans le miroir et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux. Il y lu de la fierté et de la joie, et soudain les larmes virent brouiller sa vision. Avec un « oh » un brin ridicule, elle se jeta à son cou pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleurait aussi à présent, il pouvait l'entendre.

\- Merde, je vais salir ton beau costume avec tes bêtises.

Elle feignait l'agacement mais aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Derek était bizarrement nerveux, il voulait profiter encore un peu du réconfort de l'étreinte de sa grande sœur. Il adorait sa famille mais plus que tous les autres, l'avis de sa grande sœur avait toujours beaucoup compté pour lui. Toute sa vie durant, il n'avait cessé de chercher l'approbation dans leurs regards. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois. Il était à cent pour cent sûr de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, on va être en retard ! Cria quelqu'un avant d'ouvrir la porte avec fracas.

Par dessus l'épaule de Laura, il vit Cora, sa plus jeune sœur, entrer avec son tact habituel. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, attendrie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle et hésita sur la conduite à avoir. Mais Derek détacha un de ses bras pour l'inviter à partager cette étreinte. Souriante, elle vint à son tour se nicher dans les bras de son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent à nouveau interrompu.

\- Mon Dieu, ce que vous êtes touchant.

Peter avait un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique.

\- Je suis navré d'interrompre votre instant pleurnichage mais Talia a promis de venir vous traîner jusqu'à la voiture par la peau des fesses si vous n'êtes pas en bas dans cinq minutes.

Les filles se hâtèrent, prenant la menace de leur mère très au sérieux. Derek, lui, prit encore quelques minutes pour lisser sa veste.

Peter s'approcha pour remettre son nœud papillon - qui avait subit cette étreinte - bien en place.

\- Ta mère en tellement nerveuse aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu si heureuse depuis le jour où Cora a fait ses premiers pas.

Peter en finit avec le nœud et serra doucement l'épaule de Derek.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix.

Même si Derek avait été sûr de lui jusqu'à présent, il réalisa que, malgré tout, voir sa famille si heureuse pour lui, si fière, l'emplissait d'un sentiment de sérénité à nul autre pareil.

\- Filons maintenant avant que ta mère ne devienne folle.

XXX

Il faisait un peu frais dans l'église de Beacon Hills. Stiles se tenait devant l'autel. Scott à ses côtés comme toujours. Il ne pouvait empêcher son pied de taper la mesure frénétiquement. Il voyait la foule de leurs proches massée sur les bancs de la petite chapelle. Il repéra son père qui lui sourit chaleureusement et son cœur se calma un peu.

\- On y est frangin. lui souffla Scott alors que la musique démarrait.

Il ne répondit rien, fixant la lourde porte d'entrée. Derek était là, au bras de sa mère. Plus beau que jamais. Radieux, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait un air ravi que Stiles ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant et il songea que c'était grâce à lui que le visage de son homme était si beau aujourd'hui. Sa vision se brouilla légèrement alors que les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Mais il fit un effort pour les repousser. Il voulait voir ce qui se passait, il voulait graver à jamais cet instant dans sa mémoire.

Le plus beau jour de sa vie.

XXX

Ils dansaient enlacés. Il était tard maintenant mais la musique jouait encore. De nombreux couples étaient encore présent sur la piste de danse.

Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se séparer pour le moment. Juste savourer l'instant.

\- Der', tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais deviner tes pensées farfelues ?

Stiles pouffa avant de continuer.

\- J'ai pas mal repenser à notre rencontre ces derniers temps.

\- Moi aussi.

Derek l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres.

\- Et j'ai réalisé que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé sans ton oncle diabolique.

\- Tu sais qu'on devrait arrêter de l'appeler comme ça maintenant.

\- Ce surnom lui va trop bien.

\- Tu as raison. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- N'empêche que s'il ne m'avait pas engagé juste pour t'ennuyer, on ne se serait sûrement jamais rencontré.

\- Hum, c'est pas faux. Mais même si je t'ai dit à l'instant qu'il n'était plus diabolique, ne le tentons pas avec ce genre d'informations, tu veux bien. Gardons ça pour nous.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

 **FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Cette fois c'est vraiment fini. J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Pour information, j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic que je vais publié d'ici une semaine ou deux. Voici un court extrait :

 _« Je ne crois pas vraiment aux résolutions du premier de l'an. Ce genre de promesses débiles et plus que banales qu'on se fait à soi-même et qu'on oublie dès le 2 janvier. De toute façon, je me trouve très bien comme je suis. Donc je crois pas aux résolutions de la nouvelle année, mais si j'y croyais, j'aurais probablement dû choisir : « ne pas participer à l'organisation du mariage de la personne que j'aime, surtout si cette personne épouse un autre que moi »._

 _Cependant, bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas pensé à cela aux douze coups de minuit du réveillon. Et je me retrouve dans cette situation infernale. »_

A bientôt,

Pommie


End file.
